Steven Universe: The Outcast Trio
by Raven Craven
Summary: Steven Universe's peaceful days are suddenly coming to an end as he starts having strange dreams about a red shadow that lives in pitch blackness. As he tries to uncover the truth behind this red shadow, he learns more about his mother, Rose, and the things she did before and during The Gem War. But, his search for the truth doesn't end there, as more Gems pay Earth a visit. R&R
1. Prologue: A Fun Filled Day?

**Prologue** _: A Fun filled day...?_

 _It all started out so well...where did it all go so horribly wrong?_

 _Where did I...go wrong?_

 _I wish you were here…to tell me what to do._

 _My...Pink Diamond._

XXX

 **-Steven-**

 _Huh?_

 _Where...did that voice come from?_

I quickly open my eyes only to find myself in total darkness.

"W-Where am I...?! Garnet...? Pearl...? Amyethst…!" I cried worriedly, but no response.

"Where is everyone...?" I whispered.

Silence.

I start walking slowly, looking all around for anything at all, but no matter how far I walk, there isn't anything here.

So, I stop walking in order to cry in a huff, "What's going on here?!"

" _It's you...isn't it, Rose?"_ A voice I never heard of questioned in the distance.

"I'm not Rose, that's my mom...whoever you are!" I yelled back.

" _You can't fool me with that disguise, Rose! Why did you do it…? Why...?!"_ The voice cried angrily as it suddenly sounded closer.

"Do what...? What are you talking about...?" I asked with confusion as I looked around again.

Suddenly, a red shadow rises out of the ground in front of me, it towers over me, before black eyes open to glare and cry in my direction.

" _Why did you shatter Pink Diamond...?! My Diamond?!_ " A black mouth opened on the red shadow, so it could yell angrily at me.

Tears form in the corner of my eyes as I speak with remorse, "I'm not Rose...I'm Steven! I didn't do that to Pink Diamond! And, I don't know why my mom did!"

" _That's no excuse...!_ " The red shadow replied heatedly.

Before I could even respond, the shadow opened it's mouth wider until it jumped into the air and quickly fell down over me, swallowing me whole.

...

I scream myself awake, tossing aside my blankets so I can sit up straight on my bed.

"Wait...bed? I was dreaming this whole time? But, it seemed so real... I need to tell the others about it." I spoke seriously, before I jumped out of bed, slid my sandals on my feet, and I ran down the stairs of my loft so I could get to the warp pad.

As I stand in front of the warp pad, I eye the Temple door on the wall across from me.

 _I wonder if they're somewhere in the Temple...I can't go in there unless they open a door._

 _I haven't gotten better at controlling mom's room yet..._

 _Oh wait, what if they left a note?_

I dash away from the warp pad, and run over to the kitchen to see if there are any notes lying around.

Luckily, I finally spot one on the fridge's door, which is written in Amyethst's handwriting with purple pen: _"Hey Steven, we didn't want to wake you up to tell you where we are going, mostly because you were snoring like a baby! So Pearl told me to write this note... Ugh, ok, so Pearl kept bugging me and Greg to go with her to buy a cell phone, so she could call that Mysterious Girl "S" she met at that party a while back. I told her she could just go with Greg herself, but I guess she wanted help from the Ultimate Wingman! Anyway, we'll probably be gone all day, but Pearl says we'll be back by dinner. Oh, also, Garnet is doing a solo mission today, so you'll have the house all to yourself. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"-Amethyst._

"Ah man, I really wanted to tell the Gems about my dream...and I can't tell Connie because she's at school right now..." I whispered to myself.

I look around the house as I think of who else I can talk to, when I finally look at the warp pad near the Temple door again.

"Oh yeah, I can talk to Lapis! The dream I had was similar to the ones she was in... Maybe it's Lapis I keep seeing!" I spoke excitedly as I ran away from the kitchen and I hurried over to the warp pad again.

I quickly step on the warp pad, hold both of my arms out, and I think about warping to the Barn where Peridot and Lapis live.

Within seconds, the beam of light, from the warp pad, surrounds me as it teleports me over to the Barn's warp pad.

Once the light from the warp pad fades away, I dash towards the Barn, where I can hear Peridot talking to Lapis in the distance.

"Come on, Lapis... It'll be fun! I went with Amethyst and Steven not too long ago and nothing bad happened to me...except some slight stretching of limbs... Oh, and you can win all sorts of prizes, like my 'Lil Alien bud floating in the water wall you made." Peridot spoke excitedly.

"I don't know, Peridot... I just got used to living at the Barn with you. I don't think I can handle going to...what did you call it: an amusement park? There probably will be a lot of people and I don't do so well in crowds." Lapis responded sadly.

"Please, Lapis... I really wanted...to win you a prize." Peridot whispered anxiously.

"Peri, Lapis...!" I spoke excitedly as I finally reached the Barn and I saw the two of them standing just inside the bottom level of the Barn, with Veggie Head (the pumpkin dog I make with my spit last week) jumping around their feet.

"Oh hey, Steven! You're just the Gem I wanted to see..." Peridot spoke excitedly as she looked between Lapis and me.

"Steven, it's so good to see you again!" Lapis spoke warmly as she waved at me.

"Did I interrupt something here...?" I asked curiously as I eyed the both of them.

"Yes you did, but it's good that you did because... I'm trying to convince Lapis here to go with me to Funland! So, help me out here, Steven!" Peridot spoke firmly as she gestured to Lapis.

"Oh, um… You should go with her, Lapis. It would be a great way for you to have another reason to like Earth and living here." I spoke seriously.

"Ok...but...only if you go too, Steven. I'd feel a lot better if we all went together." Lapis spoke sincerely as she smiled slightly at me.

"Only if it's ok with Peridot." I spoke firmly as I looked at her patiently.

"Well...I wasn't expecting anyone else to go along too, but…if that's what Lapis wants, then ok." Peridot spoke distractedly, before she added hastily, "Just wait here Steven, Lapis and I have been practicing on how to change our clothes."

Peridot strides to the back of the barn, before she turns around to face us seriously.

She holds out both of her arms on either side of her, before in one quick movement, she fans out her hands from her waist down to her mid-thigh.

A green light shines from the movement and above her green leggings/pants? a dark green skirt suddenly appears.

I stare in awe at Peridot's new skirt, before she speaks hastily, "Whoops, almost forgot the most important part...!"

She waves her left hand over the left side of her hair, and slightly above her green visor, before another green light shines and is replaced by the same light green ribbon I put on her tablet not too long ago.

"Well, what do you think, Steven? Do I look cool or what? I even made the same ribbon you gave me when you gave me that tablet!" Peridot exclaimed happily as she jumped up and down with glee.

"That's so awesome, Peridot! I'm proud of you." I spoke earnestly as I nodded my head in approval.

"Yeah…it's mostly because I really liked the clothes I wore when we played baseball, so I told Peridot that I wanted to wear casual clothes whenever we had the chance. So, she's been practicing all this time for today, I guess." Lapis spoke seriously as she saw me still staring in awe at Peridot.

"That was a great idea, Lapis. I'm glad you two are getting along." I spoke seriously.

Lapis blushes slightly, before she looks away from me so she could speak casually, "It was nothing much, Steven... I just...don't hate her anymore. That's all..."

"Ok, now it's your turn, Lapis!" Peridot spoke excitedly as she stopped jumping up and down, so she could rush back over to where she stood before.

"Alright, here goes nothing...!" Lapis spoke eagerly, before she crossed her arms high over her head.

As Lapis brought her hands down over her hair, a blue light shines before a blue bow sits in her hair right next to her right eye.

As she moves her hands down over her dress, another blue light shines and her dress is replaced by a white-and-blue, striped, sleeveless, shirt with dark blue shorts.

And, finally Lapis taps her bare ankles and feet with her hands, before the blue light shines once more until white ankle socks with white-and-black sneakers appear from the light.

"Wow, that was so cool, Lapis! I wish I could do that..." I spoke with awe.

"Maybe one day you will, Steven." Lapis spoke honestly as she smiled at me.

"But, not today! Because we're going to Funland!" Peridot exclaimed excitedly, before she added quickly, "Oh, wait, I better bring my alien bud too! That way, when I win you a prize, Lapis, your bud will have a bud!"

"Cool. Steven and I will wait by the warp pad for you then, Peridot. And, Veggie Head, you stay here, we'll be back later." Lapis spoke seriously as she slid her hands into her short's pockets, before she walked out of the barn.

Veggie Head barks happily, before it dashes over to a little green dog bed to lay down.

"Okay, I'll be right there!" Peridot spoke anxiously as she hurried over to the water wall to fish out her alien prize from Funland.

So, I just turn silently as I hurry to catch up with Lapis.

Once I do finally catch up to her, she speaks casually, "Hey Steven, wasn't there a reason you stopped by today? You looked pretty out of it earlier... Is there anything wrong?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot to ask you...!" I spoke with disbelief that I forgot the real reason I came to the barn in the first place, before I added worriedly, "Have you been...dreaming lately?"

"Who me...? Nah, I don't need to sleep, remember? But, I have been staying up late watching Camp Pining Hearts with Peridot. I think we're almost caught up to the new season, but I always like re-watching my favorite episodes... Why do you ask...?" Lapis spoke honestly as she glanced back at the barn occasionally, before she looked worriedly at me.

"Well...I just had a weird dream earlier and I thought...that it might be about you." I responded anxiously as I told her about my dream from start to finish.

"Oh...I can see why you would think that... You were in my mind before. When I was fused with…Jasper. Right, well sorry, Steven, but that wasn't me... Maybe you should ask the others about it. I'm sure they can help you." Lapis spoke seriously as she stared off into the distance.

"Yeah, as soon as they get home, I'll definitely ask them." I spoke firmly as we both reached the Barn's warp pad.

We both stand in silence as we wait for Peridot to show up, when I suddenly hear my phone's notification go off.

I pull my black, touchscreen, phone from my pocket, unlock the screen, and check my messages.

I notice that the only message I got was from Connie, which read in lime green letters with a white cloud background text _: "Hey Steven, I'm at Lunch right now, so I thought I should text you and see what you're up to today. And, also, I wanted to know if you had any plans for tonight...because, if I don't have a lot of homework, we could hang out."-Connie._

I smile at her message, before I type back: _"Peridot, Lapis, and I are going to Funland together. You should come once you get out of school. We'll probably be there all day because the Gems are out today. I don't think we've been there together..."-Steven._

As soon as I hit send, I can feel eyes watching me, so I look up to see Lapis staring at me and my phone.

"Steven...I just have to ask...what is that thing you're using? And, who's...Connie?" Lapis asked curiously.

"Oh, right, you probably never saw one before… Well, this is a phone, you can use it to call, text, email people and a whole bunch of other stuff. And, Connie was the girl you tried drowning when you stole the ocean to get back to Homeworld." I spoke seriously as I showed her my phone.

Lapis stares at my phone with awe, before she speaks casually, "Sounds pretty cool...except for that last part... So, if I had one of these "phones", I could talk to you anytime?"

"Yeah! Except...when I'm sleeping, though. Maybe I'll ask my dad if he can get you and Peridot phones too. He, Amethyst, and Pearl went to go and get Pearl a new phone today." I spoke excitedly.

"Oh, I'll...think about it. Because I think your dad...might hate me for what I did to his leg and his vehicle...and his boat. Plus, I also need talk it over with Peridot first. And, at least she has that tablet to contact you..." Lapis spoke hesitantly, before she spotted Peridot running down the hill with her alien in her arms.

"Okay, I finally got my 'Lil Bud out of the water, so let's go have some fun!" Peridot spoke with glee as she stopped right next to us.

Suddenly, my phone's notification goes off again and I quickly read Connie's new message: _"Wait...Lapis is back? And, you didn't tell me sooner?! I guess that makes sense, though, since we kept seeing Jasper all those times ago... But, what about Peridot…? I thought she was one of those bad Homeworld Gems who tried to take you away? Ugh... I'll be there for sure, there's no way I'm leaving you alone with those two."-Connie._

I quickly type a new message, to try to calm Connie down: _"I must have forgotten to tell you about Lapis and Peridot...and with all the other stuff that's happened recently. Once you get out of school, we can talk about everything."-Steven._

After I hit send, I glance back at Peridot and Lapis, so I can ask sheepishly, "It's okay if Connie joins us later...?"

"Who's...Connie? Nah, it doesn't matter, any friend of yours, Steven, is bound to be a friend to me-us. I mean us, as in me and Lapis." Peridot spoke casually as she kept glancing at Lapis occasionally.

"Yeah, I've got no problem with it." Lapis spoke seriously, before she added jokingly, "So, let's go...before I change my mind."

"Alright, who wants to warp us there?" Peridot asked excitedly as she jumped on the warp pad.

"Not me, I usually fly, so I'm not good with warping..." Lapis spoke honestly as she stepped up onto the warp pad, so she could stand next to Peridot.

"Okay, I can warp us. Let me just put my phone away..." I spoke firmly as I looked at my phone one last time for any more messages from Connie.

Connie sends another message, but she sounds a lot calmer this time: _"I understand, Steven. These days must have been pretty tough for you...and with me starting school again, I haven't had the time to ask you about how you're doing. I can't wait until school lets out, but I got to go now...lunch is over. I'll call you when I get to Funland."-Connie._

I type a quick, "OK, see you there", mostly because I don't know what else to say to her yet.

So, I just quietly put my phone back in my pocket and hop on the warp pad.

"To Funland!" I spoke eagerly as I held my arms out and thought of warping back home.

XXX

 **-Amyethst-**

"Pearl, just pick one already...! This is getting boring real fast." I spoke in a huff as I laid upside down on a black sofa, in the cell phone store, somewhere in the middle of Beach City.

"But, Amethyst, there are so many different kinds to choose from...not to mention, the different colors either. How ever will I choose the right one?" Pearl asked anxiously as she moved from display to display checking out all the different phones.

"Ugh, just go with the easiest one for you to figure out and the one with the color you like…" I responded lazily before I watched Greg eye Pearl warily.

"Oh wait, what if I get a phone too?" I spoke excitedly as I rolled off the sofa, so I could stand up and run over to Pearl and Greg.

"What...? Why would you get or need a phone?" Pearl asked worriedly as she stopped looking at phones to glance at me anxiously.

"If I get the same phone as you, I can figure out how it works for you to use it! Plus, it'll be way easier to keep tabs on everyone if I-you have a phone. Yeah...that's what I meant." I spoke seriously, before I mumbled that last part.

"Oh, alright, but only because it'll be easy for me to know where you are when I need help with my phone." Pearl spoke seriously before she looked to Greg for an answer.

"Uh, yeah, sure... I'll buy you two some phones. Just pick out whatever ones you want." Greg spoke firmly as he glanced around at the nearly empty store.

"Okay, I think I'll go with this one and this casing." Pearl spoke seriously as she picked out a white touch screen phone and a pink rose, patterned, case.

"No way, Pearlie, you can get the phone, but not the case." I chided as I pointed from the phone to the case, before I added seriously, "You said you were moving on from Rose, so what you need is...something like this!"

I spot a hot pink phone case, with dark pink and white "slime" pattern at the top of the case, hanging on the wall next to Pearl, so I grab it and replace the rose case with the slime one.

"I guess you're right, Amethyst. Fine, I'll buy the one you picked, so go find yourself a phone." Pearl spoke seriously as she eyes the new phone case warily.

"When it comes to being cool, I'm always right. And, I already found a good one while you were taking forever..." I spoke honestly as I grabbed a black touch screen phone with a purple-and-black swirling design phone case.

"Alright, let me pay for these, so we can get out of here." Greg spoke firmly as he pulled out his money from his pocket.

"What's the matter, Greg...? You've been acting weird, since the moment we stepped into the store!" I spoke teasingly as I elbowed him in his side.

"I haven't been acting weird... I just don't want to get sucked in by all these newer phones and end up buying something that will take up all my time. Especially from Steven..." Greg spoke honestly as he handed the money over to the cashier, who has been waiting patiently for us to pick out phones and then leave.

"Sure, that's your reason... Well, whatever, at least we can finally leave with these cell phones! I can't wait until I show Steven that I got a phone too!" I spoke excitedly as I grabbed my phone and case, before I headed towards the exit.

"Wait for us, Amethyst! You have to show me how to use this thing, so I can call her." Pearl spoke anxiously as she grabbed her phone and case, so she could hurry up and catch up with me.

"Yeah, sure, P... As soon as I call Steven with my new phone! Race you back to the Temple!" I responded excitedly as I pushed the door open with my shoulder, before I ran towards the Temple in the distance.

"Amethyst...! Sorry about this, Greg, but I need to catch up with her." Pearl spoke seriously as she looked back at Greg once with a shrug, before she turned to chase me down.

"It's no problem, Pearl. I got to go back to the car wash anyway." Greg spoke firmly as he headed over to the driver's side of his van.

"Amethyst, get back here!" Pearl cried in a huff as she jumped from rooftop to rooftop to catch up with me.

"No way, the first one back to the Temple gets to try their phone out first! See ya, P!" I spoke with glee as I rolled myself into a ball, so I could dash away from Pearl.

"Why did I ever agree to let you have a phone...!?" Pearl whispered heatedly as she struggled to keep up with me.

XXX

 **-Connie-**

I glance at my phone as I read Steven's last message: "OK, see you there."

 _That doesn't sound like the usual "Steven" response... I wonder if he's okay..._

I put my phone away silently as I slowly head back to class.

 _I know I shouldn't worry, since he said he'll tell me about everything when I get to Funland..._

 _But…why do I still feel bad that he didn't tell me everything sooner?_

 _About Lapis or Peridot…or even Bismuth...or about Jasper getting corrupted, or that huge Ruby fusion…_

 _No...I will give Steven the benefit of the doubt! I won't feel bad or jump to conclusions!_

 _He would do the same thing for me, after all._

 _Man, I wish school would let out early today..._

XXX

 **-Steven-**

Once the warp pad's light fades away, the three of us are standing on the warp pad inside my house.

"I thought it would be quicker to warp here, so we can all walk to Funland." I spoke honestly as I led the way over to the door.

"I like the way you think, Steven. This way I can tell Lapis about all the cool stuff in Funland!" Peridot spoke excitedly as she followed after me, with Lapis right behind her.

"Oh yeah...? What do they have then, Peridot?" Lapis asked curiously as she smirked at Peridot.

"Well, when I went the first time, I was too short to ride the rollercoaster, but this time...uh..." Peridot spoke eagerly, before she added grimly, "Honestly, Lapis, I didn't get to ride anything and the stuff that Steven and Amyethst did was mostly shapeshift, which I can't even do. So...yeah..."

"Oh...that's okay, though. At least we'll all be there together, and that's what really counts, right?" Lapis responded seriously.

"Don't worry you two, I'll find us some rides we can go on together!" I spoke earnestly as I reached the door first, so I could hold it open for Peridot and Lapis.

"I knew it would be a good idea to bring you along, Steven." Peridot spoke firmly as she walked out the door first.

"Actually, it was my idea...but, I am glad you came with us, Steven." Lapis corrected casually, before she smiled at me on her way out.

"It was no problem at all, I'm just glad to be invited... Especially considering...that dream I had this morning." I whispered seriously as I eyed my bed, while I walked out of the house and closed the door behind me.

XXX

 **-Lapis-**

After we leave Steven's house, travel left across the sandy beach for a very long time, we end up walking on wooden planks instead of sand.

Steven told us that this is a smaller "Boardwalk" than the one with all the stores he eats at almost every day, which are at the other side of Beach City.

Then, we see the "amusement park" in the distance, which even from here, I can see lots of people.

Next I notice the excitement on Peridot's face as Steven leads the way under a huge sign that says "Beach City Funland" on it (the words "Beach City" are in blue while "Funland" is in pink) and is held up by two pink columns.

He keeps walking under it as he glances all around occasionally to find good rides for us.

I spot the "rollercoaster" Peridot mentioned earlier to the far left of us, so I eye it warily as we continue down the path.

It has a bunch of containers filled two by two with humans as it races up, then down, and then into a loop, before it does it all over again.

I secretly am glad that we don't have to ride something like that as we continue to walk farther away from it.

I also notice people are crowding around the other rides as well; and, as I begin to wonder why, Steven finally stops walking once he finds a good ride.

I silently read the sign by the entrance, which is in blue letters on a wooden sign on a wooden fence surrounding the ride: Beaver's Waterway.

I look at the ride itself next: a wooden path, next to the sign, leads to a right corner in the distance, after the right corner I can barely spot steps leading down to a small platform area, and the rest of the ride is made of a light blue slide (with water) where wooden boats climb hills and speed down hills.

"Steven, what's this ride...about?" I asked warily as I quickly glanced at Peridot worriedly.

"Well, you get into these boats made of wood as it travels through the water up a steep hill, then you speed down until you get back to where you started. It's a lot of fun, plus it doesn't have a height requirement, so we can all ride it together!" Steven spoke seriously as he gestured with his hands what the ride does.

"Are you...going to be okay on this ride, Lapis? It's a water ride..." Peridot asked worriedly as she looked at me for approval.

I smile at her genuine concern, until I answer her honestly, "I'll be fine, since you two are going with me. So, come on before more people show up."

"Sweet, I'll lead the way then!" Steven cried excitedly as he headed down the wooden path.

Peridot walks in front of me, but she occasionally glances back at me worriedly.

 _I think it's sweet, in a Peridot way, that she's this overly concerned for me...especially since, I used to be so mean to her._

 _Maybe...today will be a good day to get closer to her._

 _And, if I mess something up, at least Steven is here to help me out..._

"Lapis...you ok?" Peridot asked anxiously.

"Oh...um. Yeah, sorry I just got lost in my own thoughts." I spoke honestly, before I notice that we're already standing next in line for the boat ride.

 _I must've been so lost in my own thoughts, that I didn't pay attention to the steps behind me._

 _I need to focus, I want to remember everything about today!_

"The floor doesn't stop moving, so be careful as you three make your way to the next boat." The human attendant spoke seriously as she gestured for us to go.

"Alright, I'll sit in front, Peri you sit behind me, and Lapis you sit behind Peridot." Steven spoke firmly as he walked slowly towards the wooden boat on the moving floor.

"Sounds good to me, Steven. Whoa, this floor is so weird!" Peridot spoke casually as she stepped on the moving floor next and her feet crossed immediately.

"Be careful, Peridot. You don't want to fall over..." I spoke seriously as I stepped on the moving floor next, before the movement makes me loose my balance.

I take a few steps after Steven and Peridot, before my feet go in the opposite direction of the moving floor and I stumble forwards.

"Ah...!" I cried as the ground came up at me.

"Lapis!" Peridot exclaimed worriedly as she dove to catch me.

In the next minute, I'm kneeling on the ground as Peridot's right hand is holding my left hand, which she pulled at the last second to stop me from falling, as she looks me over anxiously.

"I've got you, Lapis. Did you hurt yourself...?" Peridot asked with concern.

"I'm...f-fine, Peridot. Thanks for catching me." I whispered with embarrassment that I would fall over so easily.

"Before you can go and give me advice, you should be the one to be more careful. Come on, Steven is waiting for us." Peridot spoke earnestly before she helped pull me to my feet.

I smile warmly at her as I nod silently.

"Hurry up, guys, the boat is about to take off!" Steven cried anxiously as he sat in the front of our boat, which was the second in line to climb the hill.

"We're coming, Steven! Lapis almost fell, so I caught her and we're on our way now!" Peridot called proudly as she pulled me after her towards the boat.

As I continue to smile, I squeeze Peridot's hand lightly and she glances back at me worriedly.

"Thanks...I really mean it." I spoke warmly.

Peridot's face lights up as she smiles brightly at me as she speaks firmly, "No problem, that's what I'm here for!"

We finally manage to make it to the boat before it can take off, so Peridot quickly jumps in (she puts her alien bud on her lap) and I quickly climb onto the seat behind her.

"Get ready, everyone!" Steven exclaimed excitedly as the boat slowly starts to climb the water hill.

Suddenly, Peridot slowly slides backwards, until she's leaning on my chest in my lap.

"Oh, um... Sorry, Lapis, I guess I wasn't holding on to the edge as we started climbing the hill…" Peridot whispered worriedly as she looked back at me once, before she struggled to sit back up.

"No, it's okay. It's not like it's your fault, besides I'm probably going to have to hold onto you, so you won't fall out of the boat." I spoke seriously.

"If you're okay with it, then so am I." Peridot whispered eagerly as she smiled slightly, before she looked forward again.

Just as we reach the top, Steven also slides back and ends up laying on Peridot's alien bud.

"Hold on, Steven, I got you!" Peridot spoke worriedly as she wrapped her arms around Steven's stomach lightly.

I stare at her hands on his stomach, before I quickly wrap my arms around Peridot's waist as we finally go over the top of the water hill.

"From here on, we just go down the hill until we get back to where we were. Plus, if we all lean a certain way, the boat can run into the walls!" Steven spoke excitedly as we began to travel down the narrow water path, before I spot a right turn up ahead.

"Why would we want to do that, Steven?" I asked curiously.

"Because it's fun! Ok, once we turn up ahead, let's start leaning! Just follow my lead." Steven spoke firmly.

"Let's do it, Lapis!" Peridot spoke excitedly as she got ready to lean as we got closer to the right turn.

"Okay..." I whispered warily.

As our boat makes the right turn, Steven leans to the left sharply, so Peridot and I lean to the left with him.

Our boat slams into the light blue wall, before we all laugh excitedly.

"Okay, next wall before we go down the hill up ahead!" Steven exclaimed eagerly as he pointed at the drop in the distance, before he leans to the right.

"Sounds like a plan, Steven!" Peridot responded anxiously as she quickly leaned to the right.

"Wait...what? A hill already... Are we going to fall out of this boat?" I asked worriedly as I leaned to the right with Peridot.

"No, Lapis, we won't fall out of the boat... Once we reach the bottom, we'll go up another hill. Then, down again and we'll be back at the beginning!" Steven answered earnestly as our boat collided with the right wall this time.

As Steven and Peridot laugh with glee, I become anxious about the rest of the ride.

Once our boat straightens out, it heads towards the drop a few feet away.

It isn't until I can see over the edge of the water, that I find a steep drop before it levels out and has a sharp left turn in the distance.

Apprehension gnaws at me as I imagine worse case scenarios about our boat and the others.

But, before I could say anything about my wary feelings, the boat quickly goes over the edge of the hill.

We speed down the steep hill, I'm clinging to Peridot as I worry about her and Steven, while Steven and her are screaming joyfully the entire time.

As we reach the bottom, where it levels out, a wave of water splashes us.

All three of us have surprised looks on our faces and only slightly wet clothes.

"Wha-who! Wasn't that fun, guys?" Steven exclaimed happily as he glanced back at Peridot and me.

"That was really fun! I can't wait until the next drop! Right, Lapis?" Peridot answered gleefully as she looked back at me excitedly.

"I got to admit... I was a little worried at first, but when that wave hit us... You should've seen your guys' faces!" I spoke casually, before I burst out laughing.

"I'm glad you're having fun, Lapis... I was worried on the way over here, because you were making serious faces." Peridot spoke honestly as she smiled back at me.

"Sorry about that Peridot, I was just...over thinking some things. But, I'm okay now." I spoke earnestly.

"Hey guys, once we turn the corner up ahead, let's lean left again." Steven spoke seriously as he pointed at the corner our boat was approaching.

"Sure thing, Steven." Peridot and I answered excitedly.

Then, Peridot and I laugh at saying the same thing at the same time.

But, once we turn the corner, lean left so our boat hits another wall, we all laugh with glee.

It isn't until we get closer to the next hill, that I start worrying again about our safety.

This new hill is twice the size of the last one, which means the hill on the other side going down has to be steeper.

The chances of Steven and Peridot falling out of the boat have gone up now...

"Hold on, everybody! This hill is tall!" Steven spoke excitedly as he held onto the side of the boat as we're slowly pulled up the hill.

This time, Peridot holds onto the side of the boat too, so she doesn't fall back on me.

I hold on too, just in case either of them slide back from the sheer pressure of going up this steep hill.

Once we're half way up the hill, I look over the side of the boat to see how high we're up.

 _Compared to stealing the Ocean and stretching it out into space, this hill is nothing... And yet..._

 _Why am I worried that something will happen to Steven and Peridot...?_

Then, we finally crest the hill, level out quickly, until we speed down a small slope that has a right turn in the distance.

Steven and Peridot are cheering the entire way, until we reach the turn, where I spot another human sitting in a small, red, shed-like structure.

Our boat slowly pulls into the middle of a three half-walled space (it kind of looks like the line we were in for this ride, but instead of people, it has wooden boats in different lines).

The human is pressing buttons in the shed thing, which opens the half door in front of our boat.

Then, our boat is on the move again as it heads for the drop a few feet away.

That horrible gnawing feeling comes back again as I try to not to worry about something horrible happening to Steven and Peridot.

"Get ready guys, this is the best part of the ride!" Steven cheered excitedly.

"I can't wait!" Peridot responded eagerly as she clutched her alien bud to her chest.

But, once we reach the edge, so that I can look down, my eyes widen as I stare down at the huge waterfall-like drop, which levels out eventually.

"Is Steven and Peridot going to be okay...? They would definitely fall out of the boat from this height... Who would make a ride like this?!" I whispered angrily.

As our boat finally goes over the edge, Steven and Peridot cheer one last time, while I watch the water ripple around us from my mood.

I feel light as the boat drops down the slope, water splashing all around us, before I see Steven and Peridot slightly lift out of the boat.

In my panicked state of mind, I imagine them flying out of the boat and be pulled under the water at the bottom.

"No! I won't let that happen! Steven, hold your breath!" I spoke quickly.

"Huh...? O-Okay...?" Steven responded worriedly, before he took a deep breath and held it.

I lift both of my hands up as I imagine a giant water bubble surrounding Steven and Peridot.

The water takes form around them both as I instructed, before my water wings appear on my back, soaking the area on the back of my shirt where my gem is, and l take flight out of the boat.

Once I'm in the air, the water bubble lifts Steven and Peridot out of the boat so it can fly next to me.

"Just keep holding your breath, Steven. I'll set you both down shortly." I spoke seriously and with relief that I stopped them from falling out of the boat.

Steven only nods his head in my direction, while Peridot gives me a questioning look.

With one hand still up towards the water bubble, I fly down to the boardwalk below, compelling the bubble to follow.

As my shoes touch the ground, I bring the water bubble safely down, before I make it dissipate around Steven and Peridot.

Steven then takes a big gulp of fresh air, before he questions me worriedly, "Lapis...what was that all about? Were we in danger or something?!"

"Oh, um... Well, you see, Steven I…" I whispered distractedly.

 _I can't tell him that I thought something bad would happen to them both, while on that last part of the water ride._

 _They would think I was crazy..._

 _Or worse...they might make me leave and go back to the barn._

 _And, Peridot was really looking forward to today's trip to Funland._

 _Oh, why did I have to freak out like that...?!_

I clutch my head with my hands, until I hear Peridot speak calmly, "Lapis...obviously you weren't ready to go on a water ride. No one here blames you for flying us to safety. You just have to tell us when you're uncomfortable and we'll bail on any ride."

I look at the wood beneath my feet as I speak anxiously, "I'm sorry, guys... You were both looking forward to that last part."

I finally look up at them and to my surprise, they're both smiling warmly at me.

"It's okay, Lapis, it's my fault...I was the one who picked out the ride, next time I'm going to pick one with no water." Steven spoke firmly.

"So, we aren't...leaving?" I asked worriedly.

"Not unless you want to leave, Lapis." Steven spoke earnestly.

"I want to stay. Because," I spoke firmly, before I took a deep calming breath and I finished seriously, "Peridot didn't win me a 'Lil bud yet."

We all smirk at that, before we laugh our tension away.

"Okay, the next ride I had planned on us going in, is a train ride. There's no water on this one, it's not a height requirement, it's like the rollercoaster but smaller, and we can sit right next to each other!" Steven spoke excitedly as he glanced at the two of us.

"Sounds good, Steven." I responded honestly.

"Sweet, at least I can ride something like what Amethyst and Steven rode last time!" Peridot spoke with glee.

"Alright, just follow me guys!" Steven spoke firmly as he led the way to the next ride.

XXX

 **-Peridot-**

As Steven walks in front of Lapis, I start worrying that it was a mistake inviting Lapis out to Funland.

 _The whole reason I wanted to bring her here was so I could get closer to her, but it's doing more harm than good!_

 _Ugh...maybe…we should just leave, go back to the barn, and just watch Camp Pining Hearts._

"Here we are, guys! The train ride is really cool, but it can only sit two people in one car. So, who wants to sit with who?" Steven asked excitedly as he gestured to the wooden structure that leads to the train ride.

Like the water ride, this ride is fenced off by a wooden fence, but unlike the last ride, there are wooden steps that lead up to a wooden platform. I can barely see from here, that there are multiple ropes marking separate lines to line up for the ride; and, as I look at the rest of the ride, I note that the tracks are made of metal, which almost looks like real train tracks.

"If it's alright with Lapis...maybe you should sit with her, Steven." I spoke seriously as I looked at anything other then Lapis.

"Peri...?" Steven responded with disbelief.

"Don't you want to sit with me, Peridot?" Lapis asked worriedly.

"Well, I was the one who thought we should go to Funland today, but…I made you uncomfortable. It's not Steven's fault...it's mine!" I spoke anxiously as I finally looked at Lapis.

"I don't blame you, Peridot. I didn't even know I would freak out like that... So, technically, it's my fault. But, everything is okay now. Let's just have some fun." Lapis spoke earnestly as she held out her hand to me.

"If you're sure, Lapis..." I spoke warily as I reached my hand out.

"Yeah, we're not leaving until you win me a prize." Lapis spoke firmly as she took my hand and led the way up the wooden steps with Steven right behind us.

Once we reach the platform, Lapis leads us to the back of the really old looking train, which just pulled up when we got in line, she ushers me to sit in the second to last train car, so I sit in the leftmost seat.

Lapis then sits next to me as Steven hops in the last train car behind us.

Another human attendant straps us all in, before a black metal bar slides down on our laps.

"Steven, what's going on...?!" I asked worriedly as I tried to turn around to look at him.

"It's okay, Peridot, it's to keep us from falling out of the train." Steven responded calmly.

"Oh…okay." I spoke with relief.

"Guess I can't fly us out of this one, huh, Peridot?" Lapis joked warmly as she lightly elbowed my arm.

"Yeah, that's probably why they installed it." I spoke jokingly as I laughed at her joke.

Just then the ride takes off slowly, before it picks up speed as it goes around a left corner.

The next few minutes go by very fast, so fast that all I can recall is that we pick up speed as we go straight for a while, then quickly speed around a right turn, after that we speed down a spiral that almost touched the ground, before speeding up a steep hill and slowing back down to where we were. All the while, everyone was cheering.

Once the ride came to a full stop, I look at Lapis and Steven, making sure they had fun by seeing the smiles on their faces, before I say casually, "Why don't we take a quick break before we go on anymore rides?"

"Sure, I'm kind of hungry now too." Steven spoke eagerly as the human attendant let us off the ride.

"Hmm...can we…try some food too, Steven? Today is a day of new experiences and neither of us has had any Earth food yet." I spoke with excitement as Lapis and I follow Steven down the wooden steps of the train ride, so that we can go find a food vendor.

"Food...? It's not like we need any, though, Peridot." Lapis spoke casually.

"Yeah, I know, but watching Amethyst eat food makes me want to try some! I bet it's cool." I spoke firmly.

"I don't know..." Lapis spoke warily as she rubbed her left arm with her right hand.

"Come on, Lapis, please...? I'm sure Steven can find us something that's really good!" I spoke excitedly as I turned to Steven to gesture that I needed his help to convince Lapis to try some food out.

"Oh, um… I'll buy us stuff we can share. So, that way, Lapis can have some if she wants." Steven spoke seriously.

"Steven...that's not a very convincing argument." I spoke dismally.

"I know, sorry, Peridot... But, I'm not going to force Lapis to eat if she doesn't want to. That wouldn't be right, am I right?" Steven spoke firmly, before he tried to add a joke to the end of his sentence.

"I...suppose you're right. Sorry, Lapis..." I spoke seriously as I apologized to Lapis.

"It's okay, Peridot. Maybe I'll try some next time..." Lapis spoke casually as she shrugged slightly.

"Alright, follow me everyone, I'll find us something good to eat!" Steven spoke excitedly as he led the way again.

XXX

 **-Steven-**

Once I finally found a food vendor, I bought three, medium-sized, warm, pretzels and one container of nachos, with hot cheese drizzled all over the tortilla chips.

I also found an empty green table, with matching green chairs, for all of us to sit at.

As we sit down, and I place the food on the table, I see Peridot eye the food with awe, while Lapis eyes it warily.

"Oh wait, I forgot to get drinks! Silly me..." I spoke with disbelief as I lightly smack the side of the my head for forgetting the most important part of snacks, before I added seriously, "Do you two want anything to drink?"

"Not really, but thanks anyway, Steven." Lapis spoke honestly.

"I think I'll try whatever you get, Steven!" Peridot spoke excitedly, before she held her hand to one side of her mouth so she could whisper, "Get two straws, in case Lapis wants to try it."

"Okay, I'll be right back, just wait here guys." I spoke seriously as I got up from my chair and I hurried back to the vendor.

As I stand in front of the stall to choose what drinks to buy for Peridot and I, suddenly I feel light headed.

"Wha...? What's going on?" I whispered worriedly as I tried to shake the feeling away.

It isn't until I yawn loudly, when I realize that I'm just really tired.

"Ugh, but if I...fall asleep, I'll probably have that crazy dream again. So, I can't sleep until I tell the Gems about it!" I spoke firmly until I finally just smack my face with both of my hands to keep myself from falling asleep.

 _"Rose... Why...?"_ The voice from my dream questioned with disbelief.

I nearly jump out of my skin as I look all around for the sound of the voice, but there's no one around the food vendor's stall, beside me and the vendor.

 _Then, where did that voice come from...?_

 _Oh, maybe it's because I'm slowly falling asleep!_

 _Now I definitely can't fall asleep!_

"Hey, have you decided what you want to drink yet?" The vendor asked patiently.

"Yeah, I'll take two of your finest sodas, please." I spoke firmly as I placed the money on the counter.

"Sure thing, kid." The vendor spoke politely as he took the money and replaced it with two ice cold sodas in red cups.

"Can I also get two straws for one cup?" I asked nicely.

"Here you go, have a nice day." The vendor spoke seriously as he pulled two red straws out from under the counter and he placed them into one of my cups.

"Thanks, I will. And, I hope you have a good day too." I replied honestly as I took both red cups in either of my hands.

The vendor's eyes widen, before he responds, "Thanks, kid. You're the first person to say that to me today."

"No problem, it's the least I can do." I spoke earnestly as I nodded my head to him, before I turned around to head back to my table.

As I near the green table where I left Peridot and Lapis at, I can hear Peridot speaking with glee, "Oh… my…Stars…Lapis…! This 'nacho snack' is simply amazing! The saltines of the perfectly shaped, triangle chips goes really well with the sweet, melted, cheese! You should totally try some!"

"No thanks, I don't really feel like eating..." Lapis responded firmly.

"Oh...uh, okay. More for me, I suppose…" Peridot spoke dismally.

They both turn my way when I place the red cups of soda I bought on the table.

"So, how are you two doing? Feeling rested yet? Because the day is far from over!" I spoke excitedly as I handed Peridot the cup with two straws.

"As good as I'll ever be, Steven..." Peridot replied grimly, before she saw Lapis look at her with concern.

"I mean, I feel just great! I just tried the 'nachos' you bought and they tasted awesome!" Peridot added hastily as she glanced at Lapis occasionally.

"I'm glad you liked them, Peridot. Try your soda next, it's also really awesome." I responded casually as I grabbed one of the pretzels, before I sat down in a green chair with my soda in front of me.

"Oh, okay, Steven..." Peridot said warily as she held the red cup with one hand, before she grabbed the red straw with her other hand.

She quickly took a long sip of the soda, with her eyes closed, before she sat back in her chair to think.

"Well...? Do you like the soda?" I asked eagerly as I bit into my pretzel.

"I don't know... Is it supposed to taste...really fizzy? And, why does it have such a…weird...ugh, after taste?" Peridot questioned with disgust as she finally opened her eyes, before she shook with distaste.

"Hmm... Let me try it..." I spoke seriously as I picked up my cup and took a quick gulp of soda.

My taste buds are instantly hit with a bitter taste, so I shake my head to try to get rid of it.

"Ew, gross... I bought Root Beer soda...I hate Root Bear soda." I spoke grimly as I place the cup back down and slowly slid it away from me.

"Oh, you don't like it too... That's a relief, I was worried you might actually like that garbage drink." Peridot spoke with relief as she reached her hand back into the nacho container.

"After this…do you guys want to go on more rides?" Lapis asked, eager to change the subject of gross drinks.

"Sure, no problem." I spoke firmly as I bit into my pretzel again, before I mumbled with food in my mouth, "Which ride you want to go on?"

"I'm okay with whatever." Lapis spoke seriously as she shrugged.

"Can I pick the next one, Steven?" Peridot asked excitedly after she ate some nachos.

"Sure, Peri, what do you want to go on next?" I asked eagerly as I finished my pretzel, so I can start on the next one.

I glance at the last pretzel, before I decide to save it for when Connie gets here.

"Well, while you were deciding upon some drinks, I spotted a really fun looking one!" Peridot exclaimed happily as she pointed to a ride in the distance.

I turn my head, to see where she's pointing, when I notice with a sense of dread, that she's pointing at the white, flying (it goes up in the air as it spins around super fast), Teacup Ride I got banned from a long while ago.

"Maybe it should just be you two on that ride." I spoke finally as I sighed heavily.

"Really...?" Lapis asked sadly.

"What...? Why won't you join us, Steven?" Peridot asked worriedly as she looked from Lapis to me.

"Well, I didn't want to say anything, but I got banned from that ride a while back...and I don't want to get banned again, especially since this is the first time Lapis has been to Funland. So, you two should go have some fun! I'll wait right here until you guys get back." I spoke seriously as I kept gesturing to the ride and then back to them.

"If you're sure, Steven..." Lapis responded seriously as she got up from her green chair.

"We'll be right back, Steven! Don't eat all those nachos, I really like them!" Peridot exclaimed firmly as she jumped up from her chair to follow Lapis to the Teacup Ride.

"Don't worry..." I spoke tiredly, before I ate another bite of my pretzel and I added lazily, "I won't eat...your...nachos."

My eye lids drop for half a second, before I suddenly hear screaming in both of my ears.

"Whaa...!" I cried with panic as I jumped in my chair, my eyes shoot wide open.

I quickly look around, no one else is around me, when something really strange happens...

The scenery around me starts melting away and in its absence, a pitch blackness descends all around me.

"No! I must have fallen asleep from eating those delicious, warm, salty, pretzels! I didn't even finish that gross soda... Oh man, what's going to happen this time?" I whispered anxiously as the chair I sat in disappeared, so I fell to the ground with a thud.

"Ouch...! That smarts..." I spoke in a huff as I pushed myself to my feet.

As I look around me again, darkness is the only thing I can see and silence fills the air around me.

It's just like my dream this morning, except...

It feels...strangely familiar too.

"Hello…? Anyone there...? I know things didn't go well last time I was here, but maybe it'll be different this time. If you want to talk, I'm here to listen." I spoke seriously as I began walking forward in the darkness.

 _"Farther...you must walk farther, before I feel like talking to you, Rose."_ The same voice from earlier spoke gravely in the distance.

"Like I said before, my name is Steven; and, sure, I'll walk farther, if you talk to me. Tell me what's wrong, I only want to help." I spoke honestly as I kept looking all around me as I walked.

 _"'Help'...? Where were you when I needed you...? When I thought some other soldier had shattered Pink Diamond? But, it was really you, Rose… I wasn't there to see it...but they told me it was you who did it!"_ The voice spoke angrily as I got closer to it.

"If you weren't there to see it, then how could you believe someone else's story? I...don't even fully believe it myself _."_ I spoke coolly as I glared at nothing.

 _"'Don't fully believe it yourself'''...? I don't...understand! You were there! How can you not remember what you did...?!"_ The voice cried heatedly as the same red shadow from my dream rises out of the ground to glare black eyes at me.

"I keep telling you, I'm not my mom! I'm not Rose, I'm Steven!" I cried angrily as tears suddenly rolled down my face.

 _"'Steven'...? You're not...Rose? Then...where is she?"_ The red shadow spoke with disbelief as it shrunk in size, which is only slightly taller than me, before it tilted its head to the side to stare curiously at me.

"She's here..." I spoke seriously as I lifted my shirt up enough to flash the Rose Quartz gem in the middle of my stomach.

As the red shadow leans closer, to look at my gem, it suddenly is reflected on the outside of my gem.

 _"I don't...get it. You're not Rose, but you have her gem?"_ The red shadow asked with confusion as it looked up at me.

"She gave up her form to bring me into this world. She's gone...but I'm still here." I spoke firmly as I stared evenly at the shadow.

 _"I'm...sorry. I didn't even...know. I took out all my anger towards Rose on you... I'm sorry, Steven." T_ he red shadow spoke with remorse as it covered its face with red hands.

"It's okay, it's happened before. It's no big deal, so don't be sad about it... Um...I don't even know your name." I spoke seriously as I reached out towards the shadow.

 _"Oh, um, my name is..."_ The red shadow spoke casually as it lifted its red hands from its face, before it saw me reaching towards it.

 _"No! Don't touch me...! Not as long as you have her gem!"_ The red shadow replied harshly as it recoiled backwards and out of my reach.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable..." I spoke dejectedly as I pulled my hand back.

 _"No, it's not that, Steven…! I just can't…let you touch me. I don't want to go back... Everything must be still horrible out there... But, it's nice and peaceful here."_ The red shadow spoke firmly as it still kept backing up.

"Wait, what do you mean? Where are we? And, what's horrible out there?" I asked anxiously as I wished the shadow would stop backing away.

 _"I can't tell you where we are...you might try and let me out, but I won't go back! Do you hear me?! Do you understand?! I...have…nothing to go back to anymore! Wait...you sound as if you don't know what's been going on."_ The red shadow spoke heatedly as it finally stopped backing away, in order to stare at me with disbelief.

"I really don't know, so why don't you tell me?" I asked nicely.

 _"The War, Steven! The Gem War! The battle was still raging on when Rose... No! I've already said too much!"_ The red shadow cried angrily, before it gasped and it turned away.

"The Gem War...? You mean at the Strawberry Battlefield…? Pearl and my mom and I think Garnet all fought at that war..." I spoke seriously as I remembered Pearl and Garnet telling me stories about it.

 _"Pearl and Garnet...are still…? They weren't shattered...? Oh, of course they wouldn't be shattered, but my Diamond was! I'm sorry, Steven, but I have to go... Now that I know you aren't Rose, I won't call you here anymore... Goodbye."_ The red shadow spoke coolly as it turned its back on me, before it fled into the distance.

"Wait, I have more questions! Don't go just yet! And, what do you mean 'call me here'...? How...? Where...? Wait up, will you, whoever you are?!" I exclaimed in a panic as I dashed after the red shadow.

But, it turns it's head once, to notice me following it, before it turns back around as it picks up speed.

"Man, I shouldn't have ate before falling asleep...! I feel sluggish... Wait, if this is a dream... Then, I can fly!" I spoke seriously as I suddenly jumped into the air.

I quickly imagine myself flying fast after the shadow; and, sure enough, a few seconds in midair, I take off flying towards the shadow.

 _Once I catch that shadow, I'll get all the answers to my questions!_

* * *

XXX

 _ **-To be Continued-**_


	2. Chapter One: The Fire Inside

**Chapter one** : _The Fire Inside..._

 **-Connie-**

As I'm lost in thought, on the work my last period teacher assigned me, suddenly the school bell rings.

I glance up from my papers, to see all the other students filing out of the classroom door.

 _Were we supposed to get out early today…?_

I worriedly look at the black board to read in white chalk: Early Release Today for Thanksgiving Break Tomorrow.

"Oh man, how could I forget the break? I better tell Steven I'm leaving early... Oh wait, I'll just call him when I get to Funland, since that's what I texted him." I whispered distractedly as I put all my school stuff away in my backpack.

Once my stuff is away, I silently head out of the classroom and towards the front doors of school.

 _I bet Steven will be glad to know I left school early!_

 _I wonder how he's doing...with Peridot and Lapis around..._

 _Man, I wish I had a bike, it's going to take forever to get to Funland from here!_

Once outside the school, I brush off my blue overalls, which covers my light-green/green striped shirt, before I glance down at my orange sneakers.

 _At least I'm dressed for having fun at Funland!_

Anxiously, I start walking towards Funland, which is to the north of the school.

XXX

 **-Steven-**

"Hold on a minute, will you? I'm sorry if I brought up terrible memories, but all I really want to do is help you! You can't tell me that you seriously enjoy being alone here?" I spoke firmly as I continued to fly after the red shadow.

"It's okay, Steven, I know you didn't mean to make me think about the past...so, will you quit following me?!" The red shadow responded in a huff, before it added firmly, "I don't...enjoy...being alone, but it's better than being out there!"

"Wait, you didn't give me the chance to tell you earlier, that the war is over!" I cried impatiently as I tried to speed up.

But, as soon as I fly closer to the red shadow, it just speeds up faster than me.

"You really expect me to believe that...? You're not Rose, Steven…you didn't even know about the war, so why should I believe you?" The red shadow spoke distantly.

"Well, if you come with me, I can show you that the war is over!" I replied firmly as I reached out towards the red shadow.

"No! It isn't just the war, Steven...! The Crystal Gems…I don't want to see them. They're part of the reason my Diamond is gone!" The red shadow responded heatedly.

"I understand...if you don't want to see them. But, maybe it was all a big misunderstanding! Please, I don't want to leave you alone in this place." I spoke seriously as I suddenly got closer to the red shadow.

The red shadow tilts its head back once, to stare at me with surprise, before it angrily throws a red arm back at me.

I duck just as its arm flies past my head, before I calmly summon my shield in my left hand.

"I don't want to hurt you, whatever your name is! I'm just trying to talk to you!" I spoke in a huff as I held the shield up defensively in front of me.

"My name...oh, right, I didn't get to tell you that." The red shadow spoke with surprise as it stopped flying to hover in midair (it turned to face me), before it added hastily, "My name…is…Spinel. I was a soldier under Pink Diamond's court; and, I was in charge of setting up the Moon Base, before your mom came back from checking out the planet and then she took over everything."

I stop flying to hover a good distance away from Spinel, before I speak earnestly, "It's nice to finally be able to greet you properly, Spinel! Also, I didn't know you worked for Pink Diamond... But, that isn't the point right now...so if you come along with me, I can prove that the war is over."

"Steven, that's…nice of you..." Spinel spoke in between heavy sighs, before she added firmly, "But, I have no intention of going back, now or ever. And, shouldn't you be getting back to where you came from? I'm sure there are people missing you…unlike me."

"Right now Lapis and Peridot are having fun on a carnival ride at Funland…but you probably don't even know what a carnival ride is." I spoke seriously as Spinel looked at me curiously, before I added honestly, "And, don't talk like that, I'm sure there are people who miss you too, Spinel."

"Even if there was…it's just safer here, Steven. I'm sorry, but…don't follow me anymore!" Spinel responded harshly as she turned to fly away again.

"No! Don't go…!" I replied anxiously as I reached out towards Spinel with my right hand, when suddenly my shield started glowing pink.

Just then, the shield flies out of my hand and shoots straight at Spinel!

"Spinel, look out!" I called hastily as she quickly turned around, before she noticed the shield flying at her.

"Whoa…! Steven, what do you think you're doing?!" Spinel asked with disbelief as she dodged the shield by quickly moving to the right.

"I don't know what's going on… My shield is acting crazy!" I spoke worriedly as I watched the shield curve in an arch behind Spinel, before it flies right back at her.

 _I have to do something, at this rate who knows what will happen to Spinel!_

Right as my shield is inches away from Spinel's back, I fly forward, reach out to grab her, as she turns around to dodge the incoming shield. So, I end up slamming into her back and we start to fall out of the air, barely missing the shield by a hair.

Before we can sigh with relief, we realize with dread that we're still falling down!

"Steven, let go! I can't float if you're weighing me down!" Spinel spoke in a huff as she tried to shove me away from her.

"Wait a second, didn't you tell me before that you can't let me touch you? Why did you say that…nothing even happened!" I spoke with disbelief as I turned Spinel around to face me.

"Well, that's because… But, I guess it won't work if you're dreaming…" Spinel whispered distractedly.

"So this is a dream! I knew it." I spoke smugly as I smirked to myself for figuring out one part of this mystery.

"Yes, you're dreaming…now let me go!" Spinel responded heatedly as she finally shoved me away from her and she turned away from me.

"Wait, Spinel, I have more questions!" I spoke hurriedly as I tried to grab her and stop her from flying off again.

But, she ignores me as she stops herself from hitting the ground by hovering above the ground, which was only a few feet down from us.

I try to imagine that I'm floating above Spinel, but I'm freaking out too much from all the questions gnawing at me, so I continue to fall right at Spinel!

"Look out below, Spinel!" I called worriedly as a strange red light suddenly shines on the ground beneath her.

Spinel finally looks up at me angrily, completely unaware of the light below her, before she speaks coolly, "You're trying my patience, Steven. You…seem like a nice, Gem…? If that's what you are… But, for the last time…leave me alone!"

The red light grows until it suddenly swallows up Spinel completely!

"Spinel…! Hold on, I'm coming!" I spoke anxiously as I fell faster, until I passed through the red light too.

XXX

 **-Pearl-**

Once I finally reach the Temple, I slide to a stop since I was running the last leg across the beach, when I notice Amethyst running inside the front door of the house, before she slams it shut behind her.

 _I can't believe she beat me back to the Temple!_

 _When I get inside the house, I'm seriously going to give her a stern talking-to!_

I frown grimly, but I instantly laugh it away.

 _Why am I getting so upset over this?_

 _Amethyst is only trying to help me out with that girl…so, I shouldn't be giving her such a hard time._

 _Unless…she just wants to use her phone to help herself, and decides not to help me…_

"Amethyst…!" I called worriedly as I quickly jumped high into the air, before I gracefully land on the wooden porch right by the front door.

I then hurry inside the house, gently closing the door behind me as I search for her.

I quickly spot her on the couch, her black phone already inside its black and purple swirling design phone case, and her cell phone box beside her on the couch.

"Ok, Pearlie, I already got this phone figured out, so let's call that mysterious girl!" Amethyst spoke excitedly as she quickly jumped up from the couch and she dashed over to where I stood by the door.

"Already…? But, you just opened the box and took it out!" I spoke with disbelief as I stared at her, then her phone, then back to her, when I noticed a piece of paper behind Amethyst's back in her left hand.

Amethyst finally notices where I'm staring, because she suddenly crumples up the paper and she throws it behind her nonchalantly.

"You didn't see me read any instructions, so it didn't happen." Amethyst spoke seriously as she smirks up at me, before she adds casually, "By the way, I wanted to show Steven my phone first, but he isn't here…so that's why I read them."

"Steven isn't here…?" I spoke worriedly as I glanced all around the open area, the kitchen, the loft, the living room, the warp pad sitting in front of the Temple door were all empty and no Steven in sight.

"I wonder where he could be today… It's not like Connie is out of school yet…hmm…" I whispered anxiously as I began to worry about where he is right now.

"I'm sure he's fine, P! He is a Crystal Gem, after all." Amethyst spoke to reassure me.

"Yes, you're right. I'm just overreacting… Now, show me how to use this thing." I spoke seriously as I handed over my white phone and my hot pink with dark pink and white slime phone case.

"Sure no prob! First you have to turn it on and charge it for a little bit and then…" Amethyst spoke seriously as she carefully explained how the phone works.

...

"I see... Thank you for helping me." I spoke earnestly as I sit on the couch, my phone in my hands as it's plugged into the wall near the couch.

"It was no biggie, now try calling her!" Amethyst spoke excitedly as she leans near me to listen in.

"Amethyst, if you don't mind..." I spoke seriously as I eyed her firmly.

"Ugh, fine... But, I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." Amethyst spoke reluctantly as she sighed deeply, before she jumped up from the couch and she dashed over to the fridge.

I watch impatiently as Amethyst finally opens the fridge to find something to eat, before I type in the Mystery girl's number into my new phone.

Once I hit the call button, I place the phone near my right ear as I wait eagerly for her to answer.

 _Ring...ring...ring...ring._

 _Ring...ring...ring...ring._

After the third ring, I start to worry if she's going to pick up at all and I instantly wish that I didn't let Amethyst talk me into this.

Just as I'm about to hang up _(and head to my room inside the Temple to think about what I could have done wrong_ ), the ringing stops and I hear her delightfully smooth voice on the other end of the line, "Yes...?"

"Oh, um... Hi, I don't know if you remember me or not, but my name is Pearl. We met at that party a while back and you gave me your number..." I spoke nervously as I wondered what her reply would be; and, I twirled the cell phone charging wire around my left pointer finger anxiously.

"Hmm...oh yeah, Pearl. I remember you. So, how have you been lately?" The mysterious girl asked casually.

"I'm fine...I just got a new phone today, so that I could call you. Um...I'm sorry, I didn't even get your name." I spoke seriously as I instantly felt bad that I didn't ask for her name when we first met.

"Cool, I was wondering why you didn't call me sooner," She spoke jokingly, before she added with regret, "Oh...! That's my bad…I should've wrote my name down on that paper I gave you...instead of just my initial. Well, anyway, my name is September; and, I'm glad you called, Pearl."

"September...that's a very lovely name." I spoke honestly as I smirked to myself, before I added with shock, "You're glad that I called? Why...?"

"Well, if you're not too busy saving the planet, I thought we could hang some more. You seem like a cool person to be around." September spoke earnestly.

"I'm not really busy here lately...and...that's sweet of you to say, September!" I spoke honestly as I smiled warmly at the fact that the conversation is going in a good direction.

"Awesome, so how about we hang out at the Beach City Bowling Alley whenever you're free?" September asked eagerly.

"That sounds fantastic! How about tomorrow afternoon?" I asked excitedly as I suddenly gripped my phone with both of my hands to stop myself from shaking the phone with excitement.

"Sure, that sounds good. I'm free tomorrow, so where do you want to meet up?" September asked seriously.

"Oh, um...where ever is fine with me." I spoke firmly as I spied Amethyst out of the corner of my eye gesturing around frantically.

I suddenly put my hand on the phone, so I can talk to her impatiently, "What is it, Amethyst...? Can't you see that I'm on the phone?"

Amethyst mouths firmly, "Ask her to meet you here at the Temple! It'll make a good impression!"

"Oh...ok." I spoke with surprise, before I put my phone back to my ear.

"Um, sorry about that... If you don't mind, do you want to meet up at my…house?" I asked anxiously.

"Sure, where do you live?" September asked curiously.

"I live on the beach in Beach City, underneath the light house on the hill, it's a wooden house...and, a beautiful statue is carved on the rock wall surrounding the house. You really can't miss it." I spoke seriously as I vaguely described the house and The Temple outside.

"Sounds like an awesome place to live. I'll meet you there tomorrow afternoon, Pearl." September spoke firmly.

"Until then, September." I spoke seriously as I smiled to myself.

"Well, I got to go do some last minute shopping, for snacks for tomorrow, so I'll call you tomorrow." September spoke casually.

"OK, have a good evening, September." I spoke earnestly.

"You too, Pearl. Bye." September spoke honestly as she hung up first.

I remove the phone from my ear, before I smile with glee.

Then, Amethyst suddenly dashes over to stand in front of me with an excited look on her face.

"So...? How did it go? Give me all the juicy details!" Amethyst exclaimed with excitement.

"Well, first: her name is September. Second: she wants to "hang out" with me at the Bowling Alley, whatever that is. And, lastly, she's going to meet me here tomorrow afternoon." I spoke seriously as I remembered each little detail of the phone call.

"Oh my gosh, P! You have a date tomorrow! An actual date! This is exciting news, we have to tell everyone! And, ask Steven what a 'Bowling Alley' is..." Amethyst spoke with glee as she grinned at me proudly.

"Well, maybe not everyone, just Steven, Garnet, and...oh, Connie. I have to make sure I tell her, so we can reschedule our training tomorrow." I spoke seriously as I frowned slightly.

"Yeah…where is Stee-van, anyway? It's not like him to just leave without leaving some kind of note..." Amethyst spoke casually as she glanced around randomly.

"If only we knew his number…" I spoke seriously as I glanced around worriedly too.

"Yeah, but...we don't. So…what do we do now?" Amethyst asked lazily as she finally looked at me.

"Well, we'll wait for Steven to show up, by: cleaning up this house!" I spoke firmly as I placed my phone on the couch, before I stood up straight in front of Amethyst.

"Ugh...what?! Why?!" Amethyst whined loudly.

"I can't have September come over to a dirty house. And, you're helping too, since it was your idea to invite her to the Temple." I spoke seriously as I gestured around the house.

We both look around the open area: the kitchen looks perfectly clean (everything is in its place as it should be), the living room is mostly orderly (just the cell phone boxes around the couch), the area in front of the Temple door is spotless, so that leaves Steven's loft.

Our eyes travel up to his loft, where I see his bed sheets toppled over his bed and on the floor; and, various games spread out in front of his TV.

"P, this place ain't that messy." Amethyst spoke seriously as I turned around to face her, before she placed her hands on her hips.

"Even so, I want to ask you questions about tomorrow's date while cleaning...otherwise, I won't be able to remain calm." I spoke hesitantly as I looked at her pleadingly.

"OK, fine! But, you totally owe me big time, Pearl." Amethyst spoke casually as she smirked smugly at me.

"What have I gotten myself into...?" I questioned myself as I shook my head lightly.

XXX

 **-Steven-**

My eyes close from the blinding red light all around me as I cover my face with my arms.

 _Where…am I?_

 _And, wasn't...I falling to the ground?_

I quickly move my arms from my face, before I sigh with relief as the red light fades away to reveal where I am.

I'm no longer falling, my feet are planted firmly on the ground, with grass sticking out beneath my sandals.

As I raise my head slowly, to get an idea of where I am, I realize I'm in a empty, grassy, field, with hills here and there. But, on closer inspection, I spot blurry objects in the distance.

So, I quietly start walking towards the objects and as I get closer, I realize with dread where I am.

Plunged into the ground before me, is a medium sized, rainbow, broadsword, with a rainbow gem on the handle.

"This is..." I whispered worriedly as I looked around at the blurry objects again.

And, sure enough, more Gem-like weapons litter the ground here and there.

"It's the…strawberry battlefield!" I spoke cautiously as my heart fell to my stomach.

"S-Spinel…!" I tied to speak loudly, but my voice barely carried over my fear.

 _This is where...many Gems were shattered._

 _Why...am I here?_

 _Why is Spinel...here?_

Suddenly, a battle axe goes flying past my head, barely missing me.

I instantly take off running, without looking for who threw the axe, as I called out anxiously, "Spinel! Where are you?!"

"Steven...?! What are you doing here?! It's dangerous!" I heard Spinel spoke with worry as I spotted her red shadow form up ahead, on a very tall hill.

In the next instant, a fire ignites at the base of the hill and fans out all around the hill.

"Jump, Steven! I'll catch you!" Spinel spoke firmly as she reached out her right hand towards me.

I nod seriously as I run straight at the fire, before I jump high into the air as I got close enough.

I reach out my right hand to clasp her right hand and then...

As soon as I grasp her hand, my gem flashes pink then a flash of red light surrounds Spinel, before it peels away from her to reveal her true form.

Spinel has unruly, shoulder-length, red hair (two hand fulls of her hair are pulled up at either side of her hair with red-and-black X hair clips), she has red eyes in a wide-eyed stare with red lines around her eyes, her skin is pink (her red Gem is tear-shaped, on the right side of her neck), she's wearing an orange-and-red tunic (the right side of the tunic is orange, the left side is red, while orange wraps around her chest and red wraps around her waist) with yellow and blue ribbons wrapping around her arms down to her wrists, her tunic pants are orange-and-red, color-block (the right leg is red and the left leg is orange), and her shoes are orange-and-red slip-ons.

"Spinel...I can finally...see you!" I spoke with disbelief as she hauled me up onto the hill next to her with only her right arm.

"What are you…talking about?" Spinel spoke with confusion at first, before she looked down at herself.

"Oh…it must've been your gem. No, wait, focus, Spinel... What are you even doing here, Steven?" Spinel spoke seriously at first, before she looked at me with mild patience.

"Well, I didn't mean to follow after you, but...I just kept on falling down, when that red light swallowed me up." I spoke honestly.

"That red light...was me, trying to get away from you." Spinel spoke with remorse as she turned away from me.

"But, Spinel...what are we doing here? This is where a lot of gems were..." I asked cautiously as I stared worriedly at her back.

"Shattered... I suppose the other Crystal Gems told you about this battle. But, did they tell you, that it was all because of your mom?" Spinel spoke coolly, before she whipped back around to glare at me.

"They vaguely explained everything… Why, what really happened, Spinel?" I asked curiously.

"It was right after I returned from my mission to Homeworld: I returned to the Moon Base to give my report to Pink Diamond, but I couldn't find her or her guards anywhere!" Spinel spoke heatedly as she stared intensely at me.

I just stare at Spinel worriedly as she continues with her tale.

"So, naturally, I seek out Rose Quartz to find out where our Diamond is...which brings my search to Earth. To this very field no less..." Spinel spoke with disbelief as she gazed around at the field littered with weapons and flames.

"Spinel...?" I spoke cautiously as I reached out to her.

She looks back at me with a distant look as she speaks emptily, "All around me...were Pink Diamond's soliders, some of them were my subordinates, who were fighting other Gems. Gems...that were once created to serve Pink Diamond, no less. I couldn't believe my eyes...nothing like that had ever happened in Gem history."

"I'm sorry, Spinel…" I spoke sadly, but she didn't hear me as she talked on.

"What's worse, I...didn't believe my subordinates when they said that Rose started it...by..." Spinel spoke hesitantly as tears welled up in the corner of her eyes, before she adds grimly, "Shattering Pink Diamond!"

I clutch my chest with my right hand as a sudden pain squeezes my heart.

"I was created to serve her, loyal to no fault,

Her radiance shone like no other, my feelings in a vault,

I would admire her from afar, for I would not get close,

Because of The Fire Inside…

Then, another before me arrived, she was bright as well,

But she became Her favorite, and thus I instantly fell,

A burning jealousy consumed me, clouding my mind, but before I knew, she had shattered Her, Fanning The Fire Inside...

Without Her to tell me what to do, despair engulfed my heart,

I lost my way until she was found, then I wanted the same fate as Her, but she lost no art,

She poofed me, trapped me in a bubble, so I could not go to Her,

Dimming The Fire Inside..." Spinel spoke with remorse.

"Um, that's a...interesting poem... And, you said that before...but it's not like there's any proof that my mom did that. You said you weren't even there when it happened..." I responded seriously.

"Steven...! Why do you still doubt me...? I might not have proof, but...Her, Pink Diamond not being here is proof enough that something horrible happened to her!" Spinel spoke heatedly as she looked at me with disbelief.

"I can understand that...but still...! Did you even try to get mom's side of the story?" I asked firmly.

"Oh...I got her side of the story, alright. As soon as I saw her up on this hill, I hurried to confront her about everything!" Spinel spoke angrily as she pointed with her left hand towards the other side of the hill, away from the cliff's edge, without looking away from me.

Suddenly, I see someone climbing up the steep slope of the hill, where Spinel pointed, and it isn't until they're a few yards away, when I notice who it really is.

I first notice her long (down to her waist), curly, pink hair, then I notice her white (with pink hue skirt) dress, before my eyes finally rest on her rose quartz gem on her stomach (with a star cut out of her dress around her gem).

When she finally looks up, because she had her head down as she climbed up the hill, a look of surprise passes over Rose Quartz's face.

Rose speaks with a velvet-like voice as she steps closer to Spinel and I, "Spinel...you're back…you're early."

Spinel glares at me one last time, before she turns to Rose and she speaks heatedly, "I was never meant to stray far from my Diamond... Unlike you, Rose!"

"So...you heard already." Rose spoke with remorse as she frowned instantly.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out about this...?! Or did you think I wasn't capable enough not to question where my Diamond is?!" Spinel spoke with disbelief as she gestured to the field around her.

"No! I never thought any of those things about you, Spinel... Out of all of Pink Diamond's soldiers, you were the only one that I could really connect with." Rose spoke firmly as she stepped even closer to Spinel.

"What are you going on about now...? You and I...we never "connected", as you put it. Since the minute Pink Diamond brought you here to help with the colony project for Earth, I knew there was something off about you!" Spinel responded with hate.

"What do you mean...?" Rose asked with confusion as she stopped moving forward.

"You were always asking me questions about life on Earth or going off on your own to explore it, while I had to pick up the slack... I never knew...that you cared more for this planet than our Diamond!" Spinel spoke with disgust.

"You've got it all wrong, Spinel... I've always admired how dedicated you are to your work, even if it was for something horrible. And, I never meant for…it...to happen... She wouldn't listen to reason! She was destroying this planet, but there's life on this planet, Spinel. Life that's ever changing and growing into something new everyday... And, I'm...going to protect this place, with everything that I am! That's what I've decided from seeing life here on Earth." Rose spoke firmly as she finally took two more steps towards Spinel, so that they are standing right in front of each other.

"This wasn't supposed to happen, though, Rose! My Diamond... What am I supposed to do, now that she's gone?" Spinel asked with hopelessness as she stared up at Rose, who is a great deal taller than Spinel.

Rose looks warmly at Spinel, before she speaks earnestly, "You can do whatever you want to do, Spinel."

"What if I...want revenge for my Diamond?" Spinel asked hesitantly.

"I won't stop you from fighting me, I don't want to either, but if you try...and you do this to start the colony project again, I will stop you. No matter what." Rose spoke firmly, while still looking warmly at Spinel.

Spinel just shakes her head from left to right, before she whispers distantly, "I'm not stronger than you, Rose. That's why She put you in charge, instead of me... Just…do me a favor."

"Anything, just name it, Spinel." Rose spoke eagerly.

"I want you...to shatter me." Spinel spoke coolly as she suddenly lowered her head.

I gasp loudly, before I shout angrily, "Spinel! What are you saying?!"

But, both Spinel and Rose ignore my cry...

"Spinel...! I could never do such a thing to you!" Rose spoke firmly, which made Spinel lift her head so she could glare at Rose.

"Why...?! You've done the same thing to Pink Diamond! I want you to shatter me...at least then, I'll be the same as her again!" Spinel spoke seriously as tears formed in her eyes again.

"No...there must be something else that you want." Rose spoke firmly as she shook her head.

"Without Her...there is nothing else that I could ever want! And, I can't be here...in a place where Gems fight Gems over...a planet! This is madness! I'll have no part in any of this! Please, Rose, you're the only one I can ask... I saw what became of Pearl and Garnet...and I, refuse to become a traitor to my own kind." Spinel spoke honestly as she gestured around with her hands.

"I won't shatter you, but if you insist on not wanting to be here, I made a place...to keep certain Gems safe. I'm...sorry, Spinel." Rose spoke coolly as she suddenly pulled out her pink saber from behind her back and she aimed it at Spinel.

"Wait...what do you mean?! Just shatter me!" Spinel cried angrily.

Rose ignores her cries as she quickly thrusts the sword into Spinel's stomach.

Spinel looks up at Rose with disbelief, before she suddenly poofs, in a red puff of light, and all that's left of her is the red tear-shaped Gem floating in mid-air.

Rose then pulls back her sword from where it stabbed Spinel, so she could touch Spinel's Gem.

Suddenly, a rose quartz bubble surrounds Spinel, before Rose speaks earnestly, "You'll be safe in the Temple's bubble room, until the time is right, Spinel."

Then, Rose lightly taps the bubble, before it disappears as it heads to the bubble room inside the Temple.

I just stare in disbelief at the scene before me, until I realize that this must of been what happened to Spinel all along!

 _She's inside the Temple's bubble room, because my mom put her there!_

"But, then…why am I still here...dreaming?" I asked curiously.

Suddenly, Rose looks over at me and her eyes widen with fear as she speaks with shock, "S-Steven...? What are you doing...here? You can't be here! We both can't be here!"

"Wait, mom, you can...see me?!" I spoke with surprise as stars light up my eyes with excitement.

"Yes...sweetie, I can. But, I'm not supposed to... I'm supposed to be inside your Gem right now... So why?" Rose asked curiously as she moved closer to me.

"I don't know what's going on either...! Spinel was the one who brought me here..." I spoke seriously as I reached out to touch my Mom to see if she's really right in front of me.

"Spinel did...? But, she's...in a bubble. So, we…must be…inside your mind right now." Rose spoke distractedly as she stared off into the distance, before she noticed me reaching out to her.

"Steven, you can't...touch me!" Rose spoke harshly as she recoiled from my touch.

My heart drops to my stomach as I pull my hand back and I look down at my feet to hide the tears forming in my eyes.

"Please don't misunderstand, Steven... Just being here, where you are, is hard…for the both of us." Rose spoke apologetically.

"But, I don't understand! Why did you do that to Spinel? Pink Diamond...? Why can't I touch you? Why won't you tell me anything?!" I asked angrily as I finally lifted my tear filled eyes up to stare pleadingly at mom.

"We don't have much time, Steven... You're about to wake up soon, so…the only thing I can tell you: is that, if you touch me, you'll disappear and I'll end up taking your place." Rose responded firmly as her faced filled with worry.

"That doesn't even make any sense! And, how do you even know I'm about to wake up soon?" I asked with disbelief.

"Because, I'm a part of you...now and always." Rose spoke warmly as she began to fade away and her form slowly turns into pink rose petals.

"Wait, mom! Don't go...please!" I cried desperately as I reached out to her, but she completely turns into pink rose petals before my hand could touch her.

I watch emptily as the rose petals fly away in every direction with the wind, while I continue to cry.

"Steven...? Hey...are you okay?" A familiar voice asked worriedly.

XXX

 **-Connie-**

An hour or so later, after I got out of school and started walking, I finally arrive at Funland; and, I take a quick look around, noticing that Steven isn't waiting underneath the Funland's sign, before I start to worry.

I immediately pull out my phone from my backpack, dial Steven's number, listen to it ring, and eagerly wait for him to answer.

It isn't until it rings for the fourth time, that I begin to realize that he isn't answering.

 _What's going on, Steven...?_

 _Why won't you answer your phone?_

 _Did...something happen?!_

Before the call could go to voicemail, I hang up and put my phone back in my backpack.

I sigh heavily as I adjust my backpack, before I stride seriously into Funland.

 _If Peridot and Lapis did anything to hurt Steven…I'll...!_

 _Well, I don't know what I'd do..._

 _But, I'm going to do something!_

I check out the rides first, but as I pass by the rollercoaster, the waterway, and the train ride, I start to think that maybe Steven isn't even on a ride right now.

 _Then, why didn't he answer…?_

 _I can understand if he was on a ride that he wouldn't be able to answer me, but if he isn't...then just where is he?_

 _..._

So I wander around for a while, looking everywhere for Steven, until I finally find a clue: in the distance, I can see Lapis and Peridot sitting in a teacup as it slowly lifts into the air, before it starts spinning around really fast.

 _They seem...different from when I saw them last..._

 _Maybe Steven...changed the way they think about Earth._

 _Well, if they're having fun, there's no point in bothering them...yet._

 _And, if they're over there…Steven shouldn't be too far away!_

I smile eagerly as I walk quickly over to the Teacup Ride.

I glance around at the people standing in line by the Teacup Ride, when I still don't spot Steven, I sigh in frustration.

 _Just where could you be...?_

 _I'm really starting to worry, Steven!_

Just when I'm about to pull out my phone again, I hear Steven's voice nearby, "Wait, mom! Don't go...please!"

I quickly turn my head and sure enough, I see Steven sitting at a table near the food vendors, with his head on the table.

"Steven!" I spoke half excitedly and half worriedly as I dashed over to his table and I flung my backpack to the ground, so I could check on him.

"Steven...? Hey…are you okay?" I asked worriedly as I lightly shake his shoulders, since it's dangerous to wake a sleeping person.

"Hmm..." Steven mumbled as his arms twitched and tears stream from his closed eyes down his face.

"Steven, it's me, Connie..." I whispered as I stopped shaking him.

Suddenly, more tears fall from Steven's face, before he slowly opens his eyes to stare up at me.

"Connie...? What...where... Oh, I'm back at Funland." Steven spoke as if he was disoriented, before he finally lifted his head off the table and shook himself fully awake.

"Yeah, we're both at Funland, just like you wanted, but...why were you crying in your sleep?" I asked cautiously as I pulled out a chair and sat next to Steven.

"I was...?" Steven asked with confusion as he suddenly wiped at his eyes with both of his hands; and, then he lowered his hands to see fallen tears on his palms.

"You're right...I was." Steven said distantly as he looked back at me.

"Did you have a nightmare, while you were waiting for Lapis and Peridot to finish with their ride?" I asked curiously.

"Something like that..." Steven responded hesitantly as he looked away suddenly.

"Steven...you know you can tell me anything. If something is bothering you, please tell me. I only want to help." I spoke firmly as I smiled earnestly at him.

Steven looks at me from the corner of his eyes, before he smiles back and he says honestly, "That's similar to what I said to Spinel… That makes me glad, Connie. That's a natural response when someone looks like they need help."

"Who's Spinel, Steven?" I asked with confusion this time.

Steven finally turns his full attention to me as he speaks seriously, "Spinel is a gem, just like the other Crystal Gems, only she worked for Pink Diamond. She…has been calling out to me in my dreams twice today. She wanted me to see what happened to her, but I didn't even get to ask her why she wanted me to know... What I do know is: my mom poofed her, put her in a bubble, and now she's in the bubble room inside the Temple."

"Whoa... First off, thanks for telling me. And, second, maybe she was showing you what happened to her, so you could let her out of the bubble?" I replied eagerly as my eyes light up with curiosity.

"That's the thing, though, Connie... She told me that she didn't want to be here, so I don't know how I can help her." Steven spoke dejectedly as he frowned.

"Well, if anyone can figure out how to help Gems, it's you, Steven." I spoke firmly.

"Thanks, Connie. You always know what to say to cheer me up." Steven spoke earnestly as he smirked at me.

"Thanks for thinking so, Steven...but I don't always know what to say to cheer people up. I just know what I would want to hear, when I'm feeling down." I spoke honestly.

"Even so...maybe I can convince Spinel that Earth isn't what it used to be. If it's not too much trouble, could I ask you for your help, Connie? I might need help convincing her." Steven spoke firmly as his eyes light up with stars.

"Sure thing, Steven! I don't know if I can be of much help, but I'll do my best!" I spoke firmly as I clenched my right fist in front of my chest.

"Thanks, Connie. Now we just have to wait until Lapis and Peridot get back, so we can head to the Temple." Steven spoke seriously as he glanced around for those two.

"Ok. By the way, I wanted to know…if you could tell me about what happened with them..." I asked hesitantly as Steven finally looked at me again.

"Sure, we've got time. Let's start with Peridot first..." Steven spoke eagerly as he began to tell me about Peridot helping the Crystal Gems save the Earth from the Cluster.

Steven stops mid-sentence, so that he can look around the table for something.

"What are you looking for, Steven?" I asked curiously.

"I just remembered that I had bought a pretzel for you, but it's not on the table anymore..." Steven spoke worriedly as he continued to look for it.

I quickly glance around until I spot a seagull eating a pretzel and nachos on the ground near our table, "I think I found the culprit, Steven."

"Huh, where?" Steven asked eagerly.

I point at the bird, then Steven turns his head and he frowns at the seagull, before he whispers seriously, "So we meet again..."

We both bust out laughing, before we finally calm down so that Steven could tell me about how Lapis came to live at the barn with Peridot, but Lapis didn't want to until she decided to save Peridot from the Rubies from Homeworld.

"Speaking of the Rubies... Can you tell me what happened to them? When we were fused as Stevonnie, I saw them as one big fusion. Or about Jasper…why did she look like that? Or who Bismuth is?" I asked curiously.

"I guess we still have a lot to talk about... Alright, since Peri and Lapis still aren't back yet, I'll tell you everything." Steven spoke seriously as he began to to tell me what happened to the Rubies, Jasper, and Bismuth.

XXX

 **-Peridot-**

Once we stand in line for the Teacup Ride, I clutch my alien bud to my chest tightly.

 _I really hope that Lapis likes this ride...the first ride was a bust, the second ride was better...but it's not enough!_

 _I want Lapis to have nothing but fun today!_

 _That way, when I win her a prize, she'll be filled with joy!_

 _She won't have an experience like I did when I was here last time...I'll make sure of it!_

 _Well, the last part was good, but not the rest of it..._

"Peridot, we're next in line." Lapis spoke seriously as she nudged me with her shoulder.

I shake away any more thoughts as I focus on Lapis, then I notice that the line has thinned and that we can finally get on the ride.

"Alright, let's go, Lapis!" I spoke excitedly as I led the way to an empty, pink spotted, teacup.

Lapis climbs in first, so I climb in next and I sit across from her.

I glance around, noticing that there's no seatbelts or anything on this ride, before I say jokingly to Lapis, "We could totally fall out of this ride, so we better hold on to the edges!"

Lapis laughs knowingly as she answers casually, "Well, we wouldn't want that to happen...or else I'll have to fly us to safety."

I smirk at her as we both grab the teacup's edge with one hand, glad that she's in a good mood so far, before the human attendant pulls a level to get the ride started.

The teacup we're sitting in slowly rises high into the air, before it spins around in a circle as it travels around a very large multicolored teapot.

The teacup doesn't spin that fast, but the wind still pulls at both Lapis' hair and my hair.

I catch Lapis smiling as she tries to keep her hair out of her eyes with her free hand, but fails miserably.

And, since I'm wearing my visor, I don't have to worry about my hair flying in my face.

 _Note to self: make a face visor for Lapis...one that matches mine._

...

After a while the dizzying Teacup Ride comes to a slow stop, it lowers our cup back to the ground, then I eagerly jump out of the ride with my alien bud clutched to my chest.

"Wow, Peridot, that ride was so much fun!" Lapis spoke with a surprising amount of glee as she got off the ride after me.

I just stare at her with shock, before I ask cautiously, "You...actually liked that ride, Lapis?"

"Yeah! It was just like flying around with Steven!" Lapis spoke earnestly, before she saw the look on my face and she added sadly, "Didn't...you...like it, Peridot?"

"'Liked it'…? It was awesome! I just wasn't expecting you to be so excited about it." I spoke honestly and secretly happy that my plan worked after all.

"Yeah, well, I really am enjoying myself, Peridot. Thanks again for bringing me here." Lapis spoke warmly as she smiled at me.

 _Lapis...is…smiling at me!_

 _Today is going great after all!_

 _Now, I just have to win her a prize and everything will be perfect!_

"Well, we should get back to Steven now, Peridot." Lapis spoke seriously as she started walking away from the Teacup Ride and towards the tables in the distance.

"Wait, Lapis!" I spoke hurriedly, then Lapis stopped walking so she could turn to look at me curiously, before I added hastily, "How about I win you that prize before we head back to Steven?"

"Oh, okay... Sounds good." Lapis spoke casually as she walked back over to where I stood.

"Just follow me then!" I spoke excitedly as I led the way past the Teacup Ride to where the prize vendor's were.

...

As we past stall after stall, the sun has already set with the moon lighting up the clouds in the sky, I keep checking out the prizes to find one that suits Lapis.

It isn't until I spot a light blue and white Dolphin with black eyes prize, I looked up a ton of sea creatures on my tablet before we came, when I stop at a stall.

I spot the human known as Mr. Smiley sleeping in a chair inside the stall, so I quickly check out what I have to do in order to win that dolphin before he wakes up.

Along the back wall is a brown board filled with holes and attached to the board are multicolored "balloons", which Steven told me about before.

"If my memory serves me correctly...at this stall, I have to throw small projectiles at those balloons and make them pop to get prizes." I spoke seriously to Lapis as I placed my alien bud on the counter.

"Sounds interesting, Peridot. Good luck." Lapis spoke firmly as she suddenly eyed the dolphin above her head with interest.

I smirk to myself, knowing that I chose the right prize to win, before I ring the bell on the counter to wake Mr. Smiley up.

"Wha...! Oh, it's you again! Back to win more prizes, huh, kid?" Mr. Smiley spoke casually as he jumped in his chair as he woke up.

"Yes, please!" I spoke excitedly as I placed some money on the counter that Steven saved from the last trip here.

"Alright, so do you know how to play?" Mr. Smiley asked as he took the money and put it into his back pocket, before he put three metal, black, darts on the counter.

 _Metal...darts?_

 _Since I have metal powers this will be easy!_

"Yes!" I spoke eagerly as I grabbed the first metal dart.

"Okay then. There are numbers written in paper from 1 to 30 in each balloon, whatever number you get, that's the prize you get." Mr. Smiley spoke seriously as he stepped back from the board, so I could throw my dart.

I glance at Lapis once, she gives me two thumbs up in support, before I decide to throw the dart at a blue balloon.

As it flies through the air, I move my fingers sneakily to try to control how fast the dart is going.

But, the dart flies too fast before I can control it, so it lands in the board above the blue balloon.

"Aw, sorry, but you lose a dart. You still have two more, so try again." Mr. Smiley spoke casually as I grabbed the next dart.

 _Come on, Peridot...you have to focus!_

 _I need to win that dolphin prize for Lapis!_

I throw the next dart at the same blue balloon, but this time when I use my fingers, I actually control the dart.

However, whatever I'm doing this time with my fingers, causes the dart to fly too slowly, which makes the dart bounce off the balloon and land on the ground.

"Grr...this is impossible!" I cried in frustration.

"Hey, don't worry, kid, not everyone can hit a balloon with a dart the first few times." Mr. Smiley spoke earnestly.

"Well, I have to..." I mumbled under my breath, before I glanced worriedly at Lapis.

"It's okay if you can't do it, Peridot. We can always come again next time..." Lapis spoke reassuringly.

"No, I said I would win you a prize and we aren't leaving until you...have...that...dolphin!" I spoke firmly as I grabbed the last dart, aimed at the blue balloon, imagined it popping the blue balloon, before I let it fly out of my fingers towards the balloon.

I use every ounce of concentration as I willed my metal powers, with my fingers again, to control the dart at the correct speed and the correct direction.

I even close my eyes, so I wouldn't be distracted by anything.

Only when I hear a loud pop sound, do I finally open my eyes with expectation.

My eyes search the board for the dart, until they finally rest on the dart embedded into the board and a piece of white paper where the blue balloon used to be.

"Yes, I did it!" I cried in triumph.

"Yes you did, now let's see what you won..." Mr. Smiley spoke eagerly as he walked over to the board, pulled off the dart and the paper, and read off the black number.

"You got...number thirty, which is: the dolphin prize!" Mr. Smiley spoke seriously as he put the paper in his pocket, before he moved over to the dolphin above Lapis' head.

He unhooks the dolphin, hands it to me, before he moves back to sit on his chair and he speaks casually, "You two kids have a nice day!"

"Oh my stars, I can't believe I won a second prize at Funland! I must be super lucky..." I beamed proudly as I turned to Lapis.

"Here, for you, Lapis." I spoke warmly as I handed her the dolphin, before I grabbed my alien bud off the counter.

"Thanks, Peridot. It's really cute." Lapis replied earnestly as she holds it in her right arm.

"Now, let's go show Steven what I won you!" I spoke excitedly as I grabbed Lapis' left hand and I pulled her after me.

Not even thinking twice at grabbing her hand or the fact that Lapis didn't complain about it...

...

"I can't believe I got us lost...!" I cried grimly as I looked around for Steven, but nothing looked familiar.

Somehow we ended up standing near a giant, black metal, wheel, with glowing white lights on the metal parts; and, that has white containers, with white seats, of two people going up and around the wheel very slowly.

I read the sign near the ride, which says in red letters: Ferris Wheel.

And, everything else was a bunch of random rides.

"It's not your fault, Peridot... We just weren't paying attention to where we were going. I'm sure we'll find him soon." Lapis spoke firmly as she looked around too.

Then, I suddenly got an idea...

"Let's ride this Ferris Wheel thing, we might be able to see him from up there." I spoke eagerly as I gestured to the ride.

Lapis looks up at the ride, before she looks back to me seriously and she speaks firmly, "Or I could fly high up and look for Steven that way. Why waste anymore time to find him...especially if he's out looking for us now."

 _Ugh, she's right, but...I wanted to talk to her alone some more on the Ferris Wheel._

"Yeah, well... What if that Connie person finally showed up? She'd be with Steven right now... So it would be easier to spot them both with both of us looking. And, you can't fly both of us and our stuffed buds, while looking for those two, in the dark... Right?" I asked with hope that she'll want to ride the Ferris Wheel with me.

"Hmm... I guess you have a point. Let's go then." Lapis spoke firmly as she led the way over to the line.

I smirk to myself as I find out that we're next in line for the Ferris Wheel.

"You get on first, Peridot and I'll sit by the door." Lapis spoke seriously as she waited for me to slide in first.

I nod once as I slide on the white seats to the far left of the container, place my alien bud on my lap, as Lapis climbs in and sits next to me, with her dolphin on her lap.

The human attendant closes the door, pulls a lever, and the container starts moving up into the sky.

I immediately start fidgeting as I think about what to say first, so I just peer at Lapis sneakily.

As she searches the ground for Steven and Connie, she suddenly grins as she rests her chin on her right hand.

"You know...I'll never get tired of being up in the air." Lapis spoke seriously suddenly.

"Is that so...?" I replied cautiously.

"Yeah...everything just...looks, feels, and is better up here." Lapis responded earnestly as she sighed deeply.

 _Oh no…what if Lapis decides she doesn't like living at the Barn because she likes being in the sky more?_

"Lapis...?" I said hesitantly.

"Yes, Peridot...?" Lapis asked curiously as she turned to look at me.

"You...do like living with me…at the Barn, right? I'm not too annoying or dull...to be around?" I asked worriedly as I looked at her anxiously.

Lapis looks at me worriedly as she speaks firmly, "No, I don't think you're annoying or dull! You're really fun, I like being around you...and...I feel like I could talk to you about anything and you wouldn't hate me, if you knew the real me."

"Lapis...that's so sweet! I've always worried about that...but, I guess I don't have to now. And, I'm always here to listen, whenever you need to talk about something." I spoke honestly as I smiled at her.

"The same goes for me too, Peridot. If you need to tell my anything, I'll listen too." Lapis spoke earnestly as she smiled back.

"Okay..." I spoke seriously as I wiped away a lone tear that threatened to ruin the moment, before I spoke firmly, "Let's find Steven, so we can go home to the Barn."

"Yeah, I bet Veggie Head is missing us badly too…" Lapis spoke seriously as she peered over her side of the container to look for Steven and Connie.

"Right." I spoke seriously too as I looked on my side of the container for Steven and Connie.

XXX

 **-Steven-**

"Wow, I've missed out on a lot…I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you, Steven." Connie spoke remorsefully.

"That's ok, from now on when something Gem related happens, no matter what it is, I'll tell you first." I spoke firmly.

"Thanks. I hate to interrupt you, but Lapis and Peridot are taking a long time for just one ride. Should we go and check on them?" Connie asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm worried too, let's go, Connie." I spoke earnestly as I jumped down from my chair.

Connie stands up from her chair, picks up her backpack and puts it on, before she looks back at me.

"OK, I'm ready, lead the way." Connie spoke seriously.

"To the Teacup ride then!" I spoke casually as I tried to lighten the mood.

But, as we walk over to the Teacup Ride, look all around for Lapis and Peridot, we realize with worry that they're both missing!

"Oh no, they didn't wander off after the ride did they? They could be anywhere by now, Steven..." Connie spoke worriedly as she turned to look at me.

"Hmm..." I whispered to myself as I thought of where those two could be, before I remembered another reason why Peridot wanted to bring Lapis here today.

"Peridot probably wanted to win Lapis a prize before they came back to the table. So, we should go ask the prize vendors if they saw them." I spoke seriously.

"Okay, let's go." Connie spoke firmly as I led the way towards the prize vendors.

...

It isn't until I find and talk to Mr. Smiley that Connie and I find out: that Peridot and Lapis was here at the stall and that Peridot actually won Lapis a dolphin prize!

"Did you happen to see where they went, though, Mr. Smiley?" I asked curiously.

"Hmm... If I had to think about it, I think they were headed towards the Ferris Wheel." Mr. Smiley spoke seriously as he pointed to the right of the stall, where we all can see the glowing Ferris Wheel in the distance.

"Thank you for your help, sir. Come on, Steven, we've almost found them!" Connie spoke excitedly as she led the way to the Ferris Wheel.

"Thanks, Mr. Smiley! Wait up, Connie!" I spoke hurriedly as I dashed after Connie.

"Sure, no problem, kids!" I heard Mr. Smiley reply back.

Once I finally catch up to Connie I speak apologetically, "I'm sorry we couldn't go on any rides today, Connie. Maybe we can go another day..."

"That sounds fine to me, Steven. But, I won't be able to hang out on Thursday, since that's Thanksgiving; and, my parents want me to help out around the house." Connie spoke seriously as she frowned at me.

"Oh, okay. No problem." I spoke firmly as we finally reached the Ferris Wheel.

As we both look at the people standing in line and sitting in the carts of the Ferris Wheel, we suddenly spot Lapis and Peridot exiting a cart on the Ferris Wheel.

"Lapis, Peri, over here!" I shouted as I signed them to join Connie and me.

"Steven! There you are, we totally got lost trying to find you..." Peridot spoke with relief as she ran over to us with her alien bud clutched to her chest.

"Yeah, at least you had someone walking with you, so you wouldn't be too worried about us." Lapis spoke seriously as she strolled over to us, with a dolphin prize resting in her right arm, before looking over at Connie.

"Oh, this is Connie, my friend and jam bud. Connie, Lapis Lazuli and Peridot." I spoke eagerly as I introduced everyone.

"Hi..." Connie spoke nervously as she waved to Peridot and Lapis.

"Nice to meet you, Connie. We would stay longer to chat, but we need to get back to the Barn to check up on Veggie Head." Peridot spoke earnestly as she nodded to Connie, before she looked at me seriously.

"Aw, okay… I hope you two had fun today." I spoke firmly.

"Yep, it was fun, Steven. And, look Peridot even won me a dolphin." Lapis spoke honestly as she pointed with her free hand at the dolphin resting in her arm.

"Nice, well, I'll see you two later. Connie and me are going to the Temple, before I take her to her house." I spoke seriously.

"Okay, bye! Lapis, are we walking back to the Barn?" Peridot asked curiously as she turned to her.

"Sure, we can talk more on the walk back." Lapis spoke honestly as she led the way to the Funland's sign.

"Alright!" Peridot exclaimed with glee as she followed after Lapis.

...

"They definitely are different from the last time I saw them." Connie spoke seriously after they left.

"Yeah, they've come a long way... I'm hoping Spinel will be the same way." I spoke firmly.

"By the way, how are we going to get back to your house? It's pretty dark out and I didn't bring your mom's sword with me, in case anything shows up at night." Connie spoke worriedly as we started walking out of Funland, passing underneath the Funland's sign on our way out.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, there hasn't been anything new attacking the Gems lately..." I spoke nonchalantly as I glanced around at Beach City in the dark.

Street lamps illuminate the sand near the boardwalk, the moon above us provides extra light and casts a white glow to the ocean hitting the sand.

On the sand, however, I hear strange noises, so I stop walking on the boardwalk.

"Connie, do you hear that...?" I asked worriedly as Connie stopped walking next to me.

"Yeah, it sounds a lot like..." Connie spoke seriously as the strange noises sounded closer.

"Roar!" A familiar sound calls out nearby.

"Lion! So, it was you all along..." I spoke with relief as my pink Lion suddenly jumped onto the boardwalk in front of us.

On closer inspection, I spot on Lion's mouth an open tin can, which must have been why Lion was making those strange noises.

"Oh you silly Lion, let me take that off of you." I chided seriously as I walked over to him, took off the tin can, before I petted his mane.

"Roar!" Lion bellowed as he place his chin on my hair.

"Lion, can you take us back home to the Temple?" I asked nicely as I stared up at him.

Lion looks at me for a long time, before he plops down on the ground so that Connie and I can climb on his back.

"Alright, let's go, Connie." I spoke excitedly as I climbed on Lion's back first and I held out a hand for Connie.

"This definitely beats walking home in the dark." Connie spoke firmly as she took my hand, before I pulled her up on Lion's back.

With the both of us sitting on Lion's back, and Connie holding onto me, Lion jumps to his feet.

He turns around so he could jump off the boardwalk and back onto the sand, where he starts sprinting towards the Temple at the other end of the Beach.

The wind whips at both Connie's, Lion's, and my hair, but I'm too busy thinking about Spinel to notice anything else.

 _I know you said you didn't want to be here, Spinel..._

 _But, I still have to ask you: why did you show me all that?_

 _You wanted me to know what happened to you..._

 _But, why...?_

 _..._

As we finally reach the other end of the beach, Lion suddenly jumps high into the air, before he lands with a thud on my front porch.

"Thank you, Lion. Can you take Connie home later?" I asked Lion seriously as I slid off his back, before I petted him again.

"Roar." Lion stared off into the distance at first, before he peered at Connie sliding off his back and he nodded reluctantly.

"Thanks again, Lion, we'll be out again in a little while." I spoke firmly as I walked over to my screen front door.

"Thank you for bringing us here, Lion." Connie spoke honestly as she petted him, before she joined me over at the door.

Lion nods his head, before he yawns loudly and he lays down on the porch.

So, I just quietly open the door, so I don't bother Lion, as we both head inside the Temple.

"Where have you been, Steven?! It's not like you to stay out this late without calling us or leaving us a message!" Pearl exclaimed worriedly as she stood a few feet away from the door with her arms crossed.

I also spot Amethyst lounging on the couch in the living room, with her eyes glued to a new phone, before my eyes wander back to Pearl.

"I'm sorry I didn't call or leave a note, Pearl... But, I can explain everything!" I spoke earnestly.

"It wasn't his fault, Pearl... We were only late because we were talking so much at Funland." Connie spoke firmly as she stepped out from behind me.

"Oh, Connie, so nice to see you. Wait, what...? Oh, you two were at Funland, then that's ok. By the way, Connie, I have an important date-I mean thing I have to do tomorrow, so we won't be able to train together." Pearl spoke seriously as she uncrossed her arms.

"Oh, ok, I'll just hang out with Steven tomorrow." Connie spoke firmly.

"Now, as you were saying, Steven...?" Pearl asked curiously as she looked at me expectantly.

"Okay, first I had this dream this morning, which really freaked me out, then I went to talk to Lapis about it, she didn't know anything, so I told her I would talk to you guys later, since you guys were out buying phones..." I spoke hurriedly, before I had to take a deep breath.

"Alright, calm down. You don't have to rush, Steven." Pearl spoke earnestly.

"But, that's just the thing Pearl, if I don't hurry up, I won't be able to let Spinel out of the Bubble room inside the Temple!" I spoke anxiously.

"Spinel...? Bubble room...? What do you mean...? What's going on, Steven?" Pearl asked worriedly as she glanced back at the Temple door once, before she looked back at me.

So, I try to calmly, but quickly explain what happened today to Pearl and Amethyst, when suddenly a white light shines from the warp pad.

"Garnet's back!" I cried with relief.

As the white light fades, the leader of the Crystal Gems appears standing on the warp pad, with a gem inside a bubble floating above her left hand.

Garnet takes one look around the quiet room, before she asks in her serious tone, "So, what did I miss...?"

"You came at just the right time, Garnet! I want to go to the Bubble Room inside the Temple! There's a Gem I want to talk to in there!" I spoke firmly as I ran over to stand in front of Garnet.

Garnet looks at me deeply, even though she's wearing those sunglasses so I can't actually see her eyes, before she speaks finally, "Hmm... Okay."

"'Okay'...? But, Garnet, we're talking about letting a Gem outside of her bubble! We don't know if she's corrupted or who knows what else...!" Pearl exclaimed anxiously as she dashed to stand next to me.

"I just saw what Steven went through earlier today, and obviously there's a reason Spinel wanted him to see what happened to her. I don't see the harm in getting some answers, besides if she does causes trouble, we'll put her back in her bubble. Right, Steven?" Garnet spoke earnestly, before she smirked down at me.

"Thank you, Garnet!" I spoke with relief as I hugged her.

"You're welcome, Steven. Also, I have to go to the Bubble room anyway, since I wanted to make sure this Gem got there safely." Garnet spoke honestly as I let go if her.

"Well, if Garnet is sure, then I guess we got nothing to worry about." Amethyst spoke firmly as she left her phone on the couch, before she quickly joined the rest of us by the warp pad.

"Fine, but… Connie, you should stay here, it might be dangerous. We don't know what this Gem will do, when she comes out of her bubble." Pearl spoke seriously as she glance back at Connie.

"Oh ok, I'll...uh, guard the door, in case she tries to escape." Connie spoke eagerly as she stood by the door.

"Alright, Gems, let's do this." Garnet spoke seriously as she led the way to the Temple door, before it opens to reveal the Bubble room.

* * *

XXX

 _ **-To be Continued-**_


	3. Chapter Two: The calm before the Storm

_**Author's Note** : *First, this chapter takes place before Steven and the Crystal Gems go into space to save Greg.* Sorry it took so long to get this second chapter out... Like the last chapter, there was a lot I wanted in the second chapter. Plus, it's hard to write/edit on my phone, since I don't have internet at my house yet...but we will at tax time, Yay! xD lol Also, the new cover photo has a picture of my OC characters Spinel and Emerald, and their Fusion: Heliotrope that I drew myself a while back for this story; and, I wanted to mention that I drew some other OCs of mine, so stay tuned to see them in future chapters! I forgot to mention that although I wanted to write more of Smoky Quartz's and Heliotrope's battle, I felt like it wasn't necessary for them to have an all-out fight; and, it would've taken longer to get this chapter done too. That's all for now, I hope you enjoy this new chapter! :3 **~RavenCraven**_ **_P.S.:_** _If_ _there's anything wrong with this chapter, please write it in the comments. Thank you. :D_

* * *

 **Chapter two** : _The calm before the Storm..._

-Garnet= _Sapphire_ + **Ruby** -

Inside my mind, before I step foot inside the bubble room inside the Temple, I hear my thoughts talk worriedly about our current situation. Which, my thoughts just happens to be in the form of Ruby and Sapphire.

 **'This is a bad idea, Sapphy! We don't know anything about this Spinel Gem! She's probably a Homeworld Gem or worse...a corrupted Gem! Plus, we don't know what kind of powers she has or weapons! I don't want you-us…to get hurt!-Ruby'**

 _'I understand your concern, Ruby, but I have already seen earlier, when we were talking to Steven, that no matter what, he would let Spinel out of her bubble. So, at least we'll all be there in the bubble room, in case what you said is right.-Sapphire'_

 **'I hate it when you're right about stuff like this, Sapphy...-Ruby'**

 _'I know...me too, Ruby.-Sapphire'_

As I walk into the bubble room first, I release the bubble I held in my hand into the air, the other Crystal Gems file in behind me.

Once we're all in the room, the Temple door closes, so I turn to Steven and ask seriously, "Alright, Steven, which Gem is Spinel?"

"Oh, um, she has a red, tear shaped gem inside a Rose Quartz bubble." Steven responded anxiously.

I nod my head once, look towards the ceiling where countless Gems are inside different colored bubbles, and let my eyes search each different bubble for Spinel's gem.

I finally spot her lone bubble high up, almost touching the ceiling, so I quickly bend my knees and then spring into the air.

I pass by other Gems in bubbles silently, until I reach Spinel.

I look at her red gem inside Rose's bubble once, before I lightly grab the bubble and gently fall to the ground.

When both of my feet plant safely on the ground, I hand Steven the bubble in my hands, before I speak firmly, "We're all right here to help, Steven."

"Thanks, Garnet. I just want everyone to know that Spinel is really nice…I mean after the fact that she figured out that I wasn't Rose. She also helped me out in my dream, so...what I'm trying to say is: I don't think she's all that bad." Steven spoke earnestly, before he finally touched the top of Spinel's bubble.

From Steven's touch, the Rose Quartz bubble quickly dissipates around Spinel's Gem.

It slowly rises into the air, before a red light shines from her gem and a red mannequin starts to form; and, her glowing gem moves to the right of her neck.

XXX

 **-Spinel-**

Even though my eyes are closed, I have the vague feeling of floating in the air.

 _But that's crazy...I'm inside Rose's bubble right now!_

 _Right...?_

Then, suddenly I can feel my body made of light start to form!

My eyes quickly snap open, I look around worriedly, when I finally spot Steven (who I just now notice has slightly tan skin, brown, poofy hair with black eyes and is wearing a pink shirt with a yellow star in the middle of the shirt, blue pants, and pink sandals) standing below me.

"S-Steven...what have you done?!" I questioned with disbelief once my body finally materialized and the red light from my gem fades away.

In the next minute, I'm falling out of the air, but I quickly land gently on the ground far away from Steven.

I instantly peer around the unfamiliar room, only to notice with horror that I must be inside the bubble room Rose had mentioned, which is inside the Crystal Gems' Temple!

I stare all around me at the different colors, different sizes, and different shapes of Gems all inside different colored bubbles.

"What...have...you all done to these Gems?!" I asked with complete shock and terror as I slowly backed up.

My eyes keep wandering from each Gem bubble to the next, until they land on a Gem that shouldn't even be here: a green, rectangular, emerald inside a Rose Quartz bubble!

 _E-Emerald…?_

 _No...! It can't be...why are you here?_

 _You're supposed to be with Topaz in Yellow Diamond's ship!_

"Spinel, I can explain everything! Just please, try to remain calm." Steven responded seriously, which brings my attention back to him.

I'm about to reply harshly to him, and question why Emerald is here, when I see the two Gems I wanted to avoid the last time I was here on Earth.

The Gem to the left of Steven has pale skin, cream colored hair, a white pearl gemstone in the middle of her forehead, sky blue eyes, a turquoise sleeveless shirt that ends below her waist with a yellow star in the middle of her shirt, an aqua ribbon is tied around her waist, yellow mid-thigh shorts, mid-calf pink socks, and turquoise flat shoes.

The Gem to the right of Steven has purple-red skin, black, square, hair, a reddish-blue tinted eye visor, a multicolored suit (mostly indigo, midnight blue, and pink with the color split down the middle, except for the suit's chest) with a pink star on the right side of the suit's chest, and indigo gloves (that start from her elbows and have all the fingers cut out, except her middle fingers). And, lastly I spot the red tinted Sapphire and Ruby gems on either of her palms, which I spotted when she crossed her arms.

I also spot an Amethyst, who is just a little taller than Steven with a white shirt (which is frayed at the waist) with her gem above her shirt in the center of her chest and black pants (with dark purple stars on the knees) with dark purple ankle boots, standing just behind Steven.

I've never seen an Amethyst that small before, and I've never seen this particular Amethyst, but I better watch out for her just in case...

Then, I just look from Pearl to Garnet worriedly.

"Pearl...? Garnet...? Oh no..." I whispered with dread.

"You...know us?" Pearl questioned with surprise as she looked at me in confusion, clearly not recognizing me.

"We've never met... I've only heard rumors about you two. And, that you knew that...Rose had shattered Pink Diamond!" I spoke coolly as I glared anxiously at them.

Pearl and Garnet glance with surprise at each other, before they anxiously look back to me.

"You worked for...Pink Diamond?" Pearl asked cautiously.

"Yes, not that it matters anymore with Her gone! But, I won't let you do the same thing to Emerald!" I exclaimed firmly as I clenched my fists by my sides.

"Emerald...? We don't know any Emerald, right, Garnet?" Pearl responded with confusion, before she looked at Garnet worriedly.

"No... Unless Rose kept that from us, I don't know her." Garnet spoke seriously as she looked at Pearl once, before she looked back at me.

"And, you expect me to believe that?! After what Rose did to Pink Diamond…I...can't trust anyone anymore!" I yelled heatedly.

"Spinel, wait! Just let me explain...!" Steven exclaimed hastily as he reached his right hand out to me.

"I'm sorry, Steven, but I'm not leaving here without Emerald!" I spoke firmly as my red gem began to glow on my neck.

"Get back, Steven! She's about to summon her weapon…" Garnet spoke worriedly as she pushed Steven behind her, before she crossed her arms over her chest; and, then she clapped her hands above her head to summon her weapon.

A pair of yellow spikey, red-and-black striped gauntlets, with yellow stars on the back of the gauntlets below the spikes, appear on both of her hands.

"Just stay behind us, Steven! We don't know what she's going to do next!" Pearl spoke firmly as her gem began to glow, before she pulled out a light blue and white trident from her gem.

"I say let him fight with us! There's no way Spinel can win, if all of us fight together!" Amethyst exclaimed earnestly as the gem on her chest began to glow, before she pulled out a black and dark purple whip with three spiky balls attached to the end of it.

Steven just looks at me worriedly as he tries to figure out how to stop this fight.

But, I ignore him for now, as I look towards the ceiling to glance at Emerald one last time.

"You all may have let my Pink Diamond get shattered, but I won't let it happen to Emerald!" I exclaimed heatedly.

I reach my left hand up to where my red gem is glowing, before I pull out of my gem a red bracelet with orange spikes (excepts where my hand is) on the outside rim.

"What...?! That's you're weapon?! What are you going to do, give us tips on fashion?!" Amethyst cried jokingly as she busts out laughing.

"I don't know what this 'fashion' thing is...but, if you want to take a closer look at my weapon... Then, here have it!" I exclaimed seriously as I tossed the red bracelet at the Crystal Gems.

Then, I quickly bring up both of my hands, aim them at the red bracelet, and I imagine a fire igniting inside the middle of the bracelet.

Suddenly, a fire bursts to life inside the middle area of the bracelet as it flies straight at the Crystal Gems!

"Whoa...! So cool!" Amethyst spoke with awe at the fire from my bracelet, before Pearl glared at her.

"Uh, I mean...I totally didn't see that coming..." Amethyst spoke nonchalantly as she looked away from Pearl.

"If you think that's cool, then watch this!" I spoke smugly as I quickly moved my hands to either side of me in the air, before I imagine my bracelet growing in size.

It grows wider until it's the size of the area around the Crystal Gems, it flies right above their heads, before a wave of fire blasts down at them.

"Spinel, stop this...!" Steven cried worriedly as he quickly summoned his pink bubble around him and the other Crystal Gems to protect them.

"Steven, don't get in my way!" I yelled in frustration as I commanded my bracelet to blast more fire at them.

"Please...Spinel! Don't do this, let's talk this out!" Steven spoke firmly as he raised his arms above his head and he tried frantically to keep the pink bubble around them.

 _Ugh, this is pointless!_

 _I need to get Emerald out of here!_

With one hand pointed at the red bracelet, I quickly search the ceiling for Emerald again.

"She's distracted, drop your bubble now, Steven!" Garnet spoke hurriedly as she readied her weapons.

"O-Okay..." Steven spoke anxiously as he lowered his arms tiredly and the bubble faded.

I finally spot Emerald in the center of the ceiling, so I quickly bend my knees to get ready to jump.

Just when I hear Garnet smashing my red bracelet to pieces!

"Now, Amethyst!" Garnet spoke firmly.

"I never liked your weapon, anyway!" Amethyst spoke seriously as she flicked her whip at me.

I quickly jump into the air to avoid her whip, but then she flicks it again, gripping my left leg in the process.

"Ugh...!" I cried as Amethyst pulled on her whip and I crashed to the ground.

I stare up at Emerald again as Amethyst pulls the whip closer to her, dragging me closer to the Crystal Gems.

 _She's right there...!_

 _I just need to distract them long enough to get her out of here and then..._

 _But, how am I going to be able to get her back to Yellow Diamond's ship and back to Topaz?_

 _I don't have a ship, I can't fly..._

 _Maybe...if we go to the Galaxy Warp, we might be able to make it off this miserable planet!_

"We've got her now, guys!" Amethyst cheered excitedly as she tugged on her whip some more.

"Don't underestimate her, Amethyst. We should take her outside the bubble room. The other Gems in here aren't safe from her fire attacks." Garnet spoke firmly.

"Yes, but we must also make sure she can't summon any more weapons either!" Pearl spoke anxiously.

I smirk without looking at the Crystal Gems, before my red gem starts to glow again.

This time, when I reach my left hand up to my glowing red gem, I pull out four red bracelets with orange spikes!

I quickly chuck the four red bracelets at the Crystal Gems behind me, summoning up the fire inside all four of them, before one of them burns Amethyst's whip.

As the whip burns away from my left leg, I quickly spring to my feet.

"Man Pearl, you just had to give her an idea of summoning more weapons...!" Amethyst spoke sarcastically as she attacked a fire bracelet heading straight for her with another whip.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't think she'd have more than one bracelet..." Pearl spoke honestly as she aimed her trident at an in coming bracelet, before she shot laser blasts at it.

"There's no time for any blame! We have to get her out of here, now!" Garnet spoke seriously as she slammed her gauntlets into another red bracelet.

"Yeah, but how...?" Steven asked worriedly as he quickly summoned his shield, before he flung it at the last bracelet.

With the Crystal Gems clearly distracted, I leap high into the air and straight towards Emerald.

I ignore all the other Gems trapped inside different colored bubbles as I finally get closer to Emerald.

I'm only a few feet away as I quickly reach out both of my hands to grab her Rose Quartz's bubble.

"Emerald...! It's okay now, I'll get you off this horrible planet and back to Topaz's splatoon!" I spoke earnestly as my fingers barely grazed the Rose Quartz bubble she's in.

"Oh no you don't! You don't even know if she's corrupted or not, Spinel!" Amethyst cried heatedly as she flicked her whip at me again.

"What do you mean 'corrupted'...?" I asked worriedly.

 _But, I should've just ignored her, grabbed Emerald, and got us both out of there..._

 _Instead, I asked a useless question...!_

Which distracted me long enough for Amethyst's whip to wrap around my waist this time!

"I've got her this time for sure, guys!" Amethyst spoke smugly as she quickly yanked hard on her whip, sending me flying backwards to the ground.

"No...! Let me go! I have to get Emerald out of here!" I spoke in frustration as I struggled to get free, before I finally just tried to reach out towards Emerald.

But, I'm flying backwards so fast, I'm already out of reach to grab Emerald!

So, I'm about to summon more red bracelets from my gem, when I suddenly hit the ground hard.

My face hits the ground first, knocking my concentration out of my head.

"Quick, tie her up Amethyst and let's get her out of here!" Pearl spoke hurriedly.

"Gotcha, P!" Amethyst responded excitedly as she quickly wrapped her whip all around my waist and arms to keep me pinned, mostly so I don't summon any more weapons.

I instantly struggle to get free, when suddenly Steven walks over to me.

I peer up at him, from where I lie on the ground, as he speaks dejectedly, "I didn't want it to be this way, Spinel. I just wanted to ask you why you showed me what had happened to you; and, maybe convince you that Earth isn't the same as when the Gem War happened."

"The only reason I showed you all that, Steven... Is because I thought you were Rose; and, I wanted her to feel horrible for what she did to not only me, but to Pink Diamond! And, I don't care about the war anymore, Steven! I just want Emerald to be safe!" I cried earnestly as I stared pleadingly at him.

"Well, that's for the other Crystal Gems to decide..." Steven spoke firmly as he walked away from me.

I growl in frustration as I frantically look back up at Emerald, while Amethyst drags me after her to the Temple door.

I _'m so sorry, Emerald..._

 _I didn't mean for…it...to happen!_

 _My Diamond...was the one who sent me on that mission!_

 _And, then White and Yellow Diamond said to..._

 _But, I'm going to make it right!_

 _Once I get you off Earth and back to Topaz!_

XXX

 **-Steven-**

Once Garnet, Pearl, and I (we also all put our weapons away) pass through the Temple door, we all turn as Amethyst drags Spinel out of the bubble room with her whip.

"Make her stand up, Amethyst, so she can walk over to Steven's couch." Garnet spoke seriously as she looked at Amethyst once, before she walked over to stand in front of the couch.

"Good idea, Garnet. We can properly question Spinel if she's sitting all tied up on the couch." Pearl spoke eagerly as she followed after Garnet.

"Okay… Come on, Spinel, let's get you up and on your own two feet." Amethyst spoke firmly as she slowly pulled on her whip to get Spinel to stand up.

I frown as Spinel finally gets to her feet, mostly because she lowered her head and refuses to look at anyone.

I silently watch as Amethyst pulls on her whip slightly to get Spinel to walk behind her; and, it isn't until Amethyst drags her over to the couch, makes her sit down while still holding her whip tight, before I join them all by the couch.

Suddenly, Connie comes over to stand next to me and she whispers anxiously, "Are you okay...? You don't look so good."

"Yeah, I'm fine... I just thought...maybe if I could talk to her, I could change the way she thinks of the other Crystal Gems. But, she freaked out when she saw a familiar Gem in the bubble room and she attacked us." I spoke seriously as I looked at Connie.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry, Steven..." Connie spoke firmly.

"It's okay now, Connie. I'm not going to give up on Spinel that easily!" I spoke earnestly as I smiled at her.

"Good, I'll help too!" Connie spoke honestly as she smiled back at me.

I nod once, before we both turn our attention to the other Crystal Gems and Spinel.

"So, Spinel... I can understand why you're upset about what happened to Pink Diamond. I also can understand that you want your friend, Emerald, out of her bubble and safe. But, what I can't understand, is what made you think it was okay to attack us…" Garnet spoke coolly as she stepped closer to Spinel.

Spinel remains silent as she continues to look down.

Garnet clicks her tongue in mild frustration, before she tries again seriously, "I don't know if you know this: but most of those Gems in the bubble room are corrupted. And, corrupted Gems are very dangerous when they're outside of their bubbles. They put others, and themselves, at risk if they're free...! And, you almost burst all their bubbles with your fire bracelets!"

Spinel quickly looks up at Garnet with hurt and worry, before she whispers sadly, "I'm sorry... I didn't know! I just...wasn't supposed to be here... Emerald wasn't supposed to be here... I can't... I'm sorry!"

Tears form in the corner of her eyes, before she flings her head back down to stare at the ground.

Garnet sighs softly as she tries to regain her composure.

"Here, let me try, Garnet. I think I might have a way to get through to her." Pearl spoke eagerly as she moved past Garnet to stand in front of Spinel.

"Spinel, you and I...we're a lot alike." Pearl began soothingly as she kneeled down in front of Spinel.

Spinel refuses to look at Pearl so instead she looks at the ground in front of Pearl.

"I was…very lost when Rose...gave up her form to bring Steven into this world. But, with time...and an immense amount of effort, not just from me, but from my friends too…I was finally able to accept the past. Then, I was able to move forward. It may not happen tomorrow or the next day, but one day you will accept it and come to peace with it." Pearl spoke earnestly and sincerely, even though Spinel didn't respond to her.

But, still...Spinel refuses to talk or to look at any of us!

"Spinel...why wont you let us help you? That's all we want to do... I…want to be your friend." I spoke firmly as I frowned at her indifference to us.

"Go away... I don't need anyone's help...not anymore." Spinel whispered coolly as she lowered her head even more.

"Ugh, this is hopeless! She won't talk, so she can't answer our questions... I say let's poof her and put her back in the bubble room with the others!" Amethyst cried with frustration.

"Amethyst...! That's not going to help her, or us, at all!" I spoke angrily as I glared at her.

"Yeah, well, I'm tired of keeping her tied up! This is seriously cutting into my time with my new phone..." Amethyst spoke firmly as she glared back at me.

"Wait...you have a new phone?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, I got one when Pearl got hers! You should give me your number, so I can text you like crazy! You too, Connie!" Amethyst spoke excitedly as she smiled broadly at both Connie and me.

"Amethyst...! Honestly, now's not the time to be thinking about our phones! We're in the middle of an interrogation!" Pearl chastised as she stood up, from where she kneeled in front of Spinel, so she could glare at Amethyst.

"Actually, now's not the time to be arguing at all! Stay focused, Gems, we don't want Spinel to escape." Garnet spoke firmly as she finally got her head back in the game and she turned to face all of us.

"Um, guys, Spinel already escaped..." Connie spoke seriously as she pointed to the couch.

We all stare at Connie with disbelief, before we all quickly look back to the couch worriedly.

Sure enough, Spinel somehow managed to squeeze out of Amethyst's whip while we were all arguing.

We all quickly look around for Spinel, until we finally find her clawing at the Temple door.

"Um, Spinel, you can't get inside the Temple unless a Crystal Gem opens the door." I spoke seriously so that she would stop scratching the door.

"I think I figured that out already when I touched the door, Steven! I was just trying to see what it's made of, so that I could burn it down!" Spinel responded heatedly as she finally stopped scratching the door, so that she could turn to glare at me.

"Okay, Amethyst, tie her back up again." Garnet spoke firmly.

"Ugh...fine, whatever!" Amethyst replied reluctantly as she quickly grabbed her whip and ran hurriedly over to Spinel.

Once Spinel was tied up again, and back on the couch, Garnet speaks firmly, "It's clear to me that Spinel can't be left alone; and, since she won't talk to us today, and it's already so late, we're going to have to call it a night. Connie, you should go home before your parents start to worry. Steven, since this was your idea, you and Amethyst will guard Spinel until tomorrow."

"Okay, Amethyst and I will take turns watching her." I spoke seriously as I looked at Amethyst.

"As long as I get to check out my phone when it's your turn, Steven, then I'm cool with it." Amethyst spoke honestly as she looked back at me.

"But, Garnet, what are we going to do with her tomorrow? And, um...I sort of...have a date tomorrow." Pearl spoke anxiously as she looked at Garnet pleadingly.

"Steven, Amethyst, and I are going to be taking Spinel to The Barn tomorrow. Peridot was in a similar situation as Spinel, so maybe she can get her to talk. As for you, Pearl..." Garnet spoke seriously, before she lowered her visor to wink two of her three eyes at Pearl.

"You can have the day off for your date, but...I expect you to tell us all about it." Garnet spoke warmly as she placed her visor back on her face.

"Oh, thank you, Garnet! I'm going to go prepare for tomorrow right now!" Pearl spoke excitedly as she quickly turned on her heels and she hurried over to the Temple door.

"Don't forget to look up online, on your phone, what a 'Bowling Alley' is, P!" Amethyst called eagerly after her.

"Thanks, I'll do that!" Pearl replied firmly as she waited until the door to her room opened, before she stepped inside the Temple.

When the Temple door closes, Garnet speaks seriously to the rest of us, "I'm going to go check on the Gems inside the bubble room, just in case Spinel's fire did any real damage. So, if she acts up again, come and get me."

Then, Garnet walks silently over to the Temple door, waits until the Bubble Room opens, before she steps inside the Temple.

"Okay, Garnet." I spoke firmly as I stared seriously after her, before I looked back to Spinel, who is looking back down at the ground again.

"I'll take first watch, Steven. So, go get some sleep." Amethyst spoke earnestly as she held her whip tighter.

"OK, thanks, Amethyst." I spoke warmly, before I quickly turned to Connie to add sorrowfully, "Sorry you have to go home when you just got here."

XXX

 **-Connie-**

"It's okay, Steven. I didn't even help convince Spinel that the Earth has changed..." I spoke dejectedly as I frowned in Spinel's direction.

Spinel is still looking at the ground, but I have the strangest feeling that she's peeking at me from underneath her hair.

"That's not your fault, Connie! I shouldn't have tried to rush you or Spinel... This is going to take some time and we all need to be patient." Steven spoke honestly as he smiled at me.

"Okay, maybe I can try again tomorrow. I'll probably have to leave early though, because my mom will want me to help out for Thanksgiving on Thursday." I spoke seriously as I smiled back at him.

"That's okay, just come over whenever you're free, Connie." Steven spoke firmly as he nodded at me once, before he headed over to the stairs to his loft.

I watch him silently climb the stairs, take off his sandals, before he finally collapses on his bed.

I turn to Amethyst and smile slightly as I speak casually, "See you later, Amethyst."

"Bye! I'll get your number from Steven, so I can text you whenever!" Amethyst spoke excitedly as she sat down on the couch next to Spinel.

"Okay, sounds good. Bye!" I spoke honestly as I waved goodbye, before I turned quietly and headed for the door.

I open the door, step outside, readjust my backpack on my back, before I look around for Lion, since he's my ride home.

But, I don't see him sleeping on the porch, so my heart falls to my stomach.

 _Guess I'm walking home in the dark then..._

My mind prepares for any scenario that could happen in the dark.

I stiffly walk down the steps of Steven's porch, walk briskly down the steep sandy slope, and keeping walking until I take a right turn to head to the boardwalk.

As soon as I turn the corner, I can barely see Lion laying on his stomach in the dark on the sand.

"Lion...! You really did wait for me...!" I spoke with surprise as I ran over to him and gave him a big hug.

"Rawr!" Lion bellowed as I let go of him.

"I really am glad you showed up when you did, Lion." I spoke earnestly.

He only nods his head silently at me like, before he lowers his head.

"Thanks again, Lion. Maybe I'll see you again tomorrow." I spoke firmly as I quickly went over to his back and climbed on just as he sprang to his feet.

"Rawr!" Lion roared as he took off at a run towards my house.

 _Tomorrow I'm really going to help Steven with Spinel!_

XXX

 **-Spinel-**

I casually glance, with my hair in front of my eyes so Amethyst can't see where I'm looking, at the 'human' known as 'Connie's as she leaves the building we're in.

 _I wonder who she is to Steven..._

 _But, now's not the time for that!_

I quickly glance around at my surroundings only to find that I must be in Steven's 'human dwelling', judging by the strange tools he has across from the 'couch' I'm sitting on. And, the various other decorations around the open room.

Then, I spot a warp pad in front of the Temple door, which has five gemstones of different colors in a star on the middle of the door.

 _Once I can get Emerald out of the Temple, we can use the warp pad to get to the Galaxy Warp!_

 _But, first I need a Crystal Gem to open the door..._

 _The only one I can think of who might help me, is Steven…but, he's still mad at me for attacking him and the other Gems._

 _I just have to find a way to convince him to let me in there..._

 _Ugh, but how...?!_

"Stop plotting, Spinel...! Ugh, man, this is so boring! Don't mind me, I'll just be playing on my phone..." Amethyst spoke impatiently as she quickly reached across from me to grab her 'phone' on the couch beside me.

I suddenly raise my head to stare at her curiously as she uses one hand to touch the screen on the rectangular, black-and-purple, phone.

Amethyst peers at me from the corner of her eyes, before she smirks at me.

"You're really curious for such a hot tempered Gem." She spoke jokingly.

"I can't help it! I've never seen technology like that before... Or any of this before!" I spoke heatedly as I gestured with my head, since my arms are still pinned to my sides, at the open area around us.

Amethyst finally looks straight at me seriously, before she speaks honestly, "I'm sorry, Spinel... It must be pretty crazy seeing all this stuff that didn't exist when you were here before, huh...?"

"You have no idea... I feel...so out of place. I don't know what you all know about this place anymore. It all feels...so new." I whispered dejectedly as I frowned at her.

"Hey, it's okay, if you ever have any questions...ask someone else." Amethyst spoke firmly as she smiled warmly at me.

I stop frowning at the first half of her sentence, but when I heard the second half I frowned again.

"Sorry, I just had too! That right there was what humans call: a joke! I was kidding, seriously if you need anything just ask me." Amethyst spoke honestly as she suddenly loosened her whip around my waist.

"Oh...okay... Are you sure...you should be letting me go?" I asked warily as I quickly stood up to stretch my limbs.

"Yeah, honestly, you seem pretty cool. But, mostly, I was getting tired of holding my whip so tight..." Amethyst spoke firmly as she made her weapon disappear, before she reclined back on the couch.

"Okay... Thanks...I guess." I spoke seriously as I glanced at her cautiously.

"Sure, no probs, just don't give me a reason to tie you back up, Spinel." She spoke jokingly as she returned her attention back to her phone.

 _If it was that easy for Amethyst to let me go, maybe...I can convince Steven to help me tomorrow!_

I glance over at him sleeping, before I smirk excitedly.

"Hey, Spinel, stop standing around and come sit down! I can't relax watching you stand there smirking..." Amethyst spoke firmly as she patted the couch next to her.

"Okay, Amethyst...you know for a lazy Gem, you sure are bossy!" I tried my best at a 'joke' as I sat down next to her.

"Ha! Good one, Spine!" Amethyst bust out laughing at my joke.

"'Spine'...? My name is Spinel..." I spoke in confusion.

"It's just a nickname, humans do it all the time with their friends." Amethyst spoke seriously as she stopped laughing.

I stare at her worriedly.

 _I don't want to be...friends with the Crystal Gems!_

 _I hate them for letting Pink Diamond get shattered!_

 _But...if they think I'm their friend...maybe they'll be more likely to help me._

 _Can tomorrow just come already?!_

XXX

 **-Pearl-**

After hours of research, which was well into the night and didn't end until morning, I finally know all there is to know about 'Bowling'.

 _I can't believe how many time consuming things humans make nowadays to keep themselves entertained..._

 _Oh well, at least I'll get to know September more from this activity!_

I smirk excitedly to myself as I wait in front of the Temple door, inside my room, for it to open to Steven's house.

Once it opens, I quickly step out and instantly notice Spinel and Amethyst leaning on each other as they sleep soundly; and, one quick look to Steven's loft, I find him passed out in his clothes from yesterday.

 _My goodness, what a sight...!_

I slowly walk over to the door, next to Steven's stairs to his loft, while I keep my eyes on Spinel.

 _I hope Garnet takes them over to The Barn soon…I don't want Spinel to attack us like yesterday when September arrives!_

I sigh heavily as I exit the house and stand calmly on Steven's porch.

Then, I hold onto the railing as I think about what to say to September when I see her.

 _I got to play it cool, act just like I did when we met at that party...and everything will be fine._

 _I hope..._

XXX

 **-Spinel-**

 _Flashes of images pass before my eyes, with most of them consisting of my time together with Pink Diamond, going on my last mission to Homeworld, then hearing of Her being shattered, before I was sent to Yellow Diamond._

 _The images slow down at this point, so that I am able to relive my past._

 _As I step foot in Yellow Diamond's control room, of her yellow arm ship, I spot Yellow Pearl by Yellow Diamond's massive chair._

 _"State your business before Yellow Diamond, Spinel." Yellow Pearl spoke smugly as Yellow Diamond looked at the monitors hovering by the side of her chair._

 _I instantly cross both of my arms and hands into the diamond salute, before I speak absently, "Yellow Diamond, I was sent by one of White Diamond's Agates to join your forces...after my Diamond...was shattered."_

 _Yellow Diamond suddenly looks away from her monitors to glance seriously at me._

 _"I was not made aware of this change beforehand, Spinel. As I recall," Yellow Diamond spoke warily, before she looked at one of her monitors again as she added distractedly, "All the Gems under Pink's control were sent to her Zoo to guard the remainder of the humans there. So, who is the Agate that authorized your Diamond change?"_

 _Yellow Diamond then looks back at me with a raised eyebrow._

 _I take a deep breath as I try not to cower in fear of her, before I pulled out a White Diamond communicator that Tumbled White Agate had given me when I was on Homeworld._

 _"Tumbled White Agate was the Gem who gave me this to give to you, Yellow Diamond." I spoke firmly as I stepped closer to Yellow Diamond._

 _"That's far enough, Spinel! I shall hand that to my Diamond." Yellow Pearl spoke seriously as she hurried over to me and snatched the communicator from my hand._

 _She then quickly dashes back to her Diamond, so that she can hand the communicator to her._

 _"Here you are, My Diamond." Yellow Pearl spoke eagerly as she held up the communicator for Yellow Diamond._

 _Yellow Diamond reaches down, picks up the small white diamond from Yellow Pearl's hands, before she plugs it into a slot on her chair's armrest._

 _She then punches in a code on the monitor, until a familiar voice speaks through the white diamond, while the monitor remains black._

 _"This is White Diamond's private communication line, I'm not at my desk right now, so make it brief." I could hear White Diamond's solemn voice speak through the white diamond communicatior._

 _"White, this is Yellow, I have a Spinel here who said your Agate told her to come join my forces." Yellow Diamond spoke seriously as she eyed the black monitor suspiciously._

 _"Ah, she arrived just on time, then. Yes, I told Tumbled to give Spinel my permission to join you. A Gem of her talents will be very useful to you, Yellow. Also…she was one of the remaining Spinels from that...special mission on Homeworld that happened a few days ago. Remember...?" White spoke knowingly._

 _Yellow Diamond quickly looks away from the monitor to glance with surprise at me, before she turns back to the monitor again._

 _"I understand, White. I'll send her off to join a splatoon." Yellow Diamond spoke firmly, before she added impatiently, "Is there anything else I should know about?"_

 _"How has... **she** been doing?" White asked cautiously._

 _I stare in confusion at the black monitor as Yellow Diamond answers indifferently, "She's been the same. She still doesn't remember, if that's what you're asking."_

 _"Good, keep me updated if that changes. Now, I must be going, I have a lot of work to get done." White Diamond spoke seriously as the connection cut off._

 _"Dismissive as always, White..." Yellow whispered with agitation, before she sighed heavily as she turned to face me again._

 _"Pearl, show Spinel to the Gem Chambers, I'm sure a splatoon there will want her. I have to get back to work myself." Yellow spoke seriously as she glanced down at Yellow Pearl._

 _Weren't you supposed to assign me to a splatoon...?_

 _Of course, I didn't say what I was thinking out loud. This isn't my Diamond, would never be my Diamond, so I kept all my thoughts to myself._

 _I will never treat her as My Diamond...there was only Her for me and no one else..._

 _"Yes, My Diamond. Follow me, Spinel." Yellow Pearl spoke eagerly as she quickly walked over to me._

 _Just as we turned to face the door I had come in earlier, the door immediately opens and a confused Gem stands on the other side._

 _The Gem before me is mostly green, with only some different colors: she has long (down past her lower back), wavy, dark green-and light green hair with light green skin, there is black on her eye lids as she blinks her sky blue eyes at me, also there are five dark green diamond tattoos around her right eye._

 _Her clothes consist of: a black, short sleeve, undershirt with a sky blue, mid-thigh, dress (which have two thin, sky blue, hoop sleeves attached to the top of the dress) over top of the undershirt, black fingerless gloves (which start a little bit above her elbows), light green, knee-length, shorts with dark green, half-calf, boots._

 _She also has a green, rectangular, Emerald gem on her left upper arm._

 _"Oops...this isn't the Gem Chambers." She spoke worriedly, before she saw Yellow Diamond behind us._

 _"Oh! I'm sorry, My Diamond," She began anxiously as she did the Diamond salute, before she added sheepishly, "I'm still having a hard time remembering where everything is..."_

 _"That is why I told you to take Topaz with you everywhere, Emerald. Where is she now?" Yellow Diamond spoke impatiently._

 _"In...the Gem Chambers..." Emerald spoke hesitantly._

 _"Pearl...take them there, now." Yellow Diamond spoke coolly._

 _"Yes... Come on you two, you're upsetting her!" Yellow Pearl spoke heatedly as she practically pushed Emerald and I through the door before it closed._

 _"Honestly, Gems today aren't made the way they were in the past..." Yellow Pearl spoke sarcastically as she glared at Emerald and I, before she began leading the way to the Gem Chamber._

 _Look who's talking..._

 _What makes you think you're better than us?_

 _I frown at Yellow Pearl behind her back as I walk right next to Emerald._

 _Suddenly, Emerald whispers casually to me, "She can really get on your nerves, huh?"_

 _I look away from the back of Pearl's head, so I can smirk at Emerald's comment._

 _"Yeah, she can; and, I've only just met her." I whispered jokingly._

 _Emerald smiles as she tries not to laugh too loudly so Pearl wouldn't hear, before she speaks warmly, "I'm Emerald. Nice to meet you...?"_

 _"My name is Spinel. It's nice to meet you too." I spoke firmly._

 _Even without a "warm welcome", which I wasn't even expecting in the first place because I've heard stories of Yellow Diamond, I felt a strange connection to Emerald._

 _It isn't until I peer deeply into her sky blue eyes, that I see the resemblance of the one Gem I could never forget..._

 _How could I forget...?_

 _Those…are the same eyes that stared at me pleadingly...as I burned her gem!_

 _Her screams still haunt me to this day…_

 _But...what is she doing here?!_

 _Doesn't she remember what I did to her?!_

 _"Spinel, are you okay...?" Emerald asked worriedly as I suddenly stopped walking to stare at her in shock and possibly horror._

 _I just stand there speechless as Yellow Pearl turns to us, before she gestures to the door on our left._

 _"Here is the Gem Chambers, now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to my Diamond." Yellow Pearl spoke seriously as she hurriedly walked past us down the hallway we were just in._

 _"Hold on, Spinel... Um, maybe Topaz will know what to do..." Emerald spoke frantically as she looked at me anxiously, before she turned to open the door with her hand on a diamond-shaped panel on the wall._

 _Why are you so worried about me...?_

 _Shouldn't you...hate me for what I did…?_

 _Green...Diamond?!_

XXX

 **-Steven-**

I wake up to the sun shinning bright rays of light in my face.

I push myself up into a sitting position on my bed, only to realize that I fell asleep with my clothes on.

I quickly get up, to go grab new clothes, when I notice that Spinel is fast asleep and is leaning on Amethyst!

Then, I hurry over to the stairs to my loft, slowly walk down them so I don't trip, before I run over to Spinel on the couch.

"Spinel...? Are you...sleeping?" I asked cautiously as I slowly reached out to shake her awake, when suddenly tears roll down her face.

She slowly blinks awake, looks at me warily, before she notices that she was crying.

Spinel quickly wipes the tears from her face, before she stands up from the couch and off to the side from me.

"It's nothing...don't worry about it, Steven." Spinel spoke seriously as she turned away from me.

"Hmm..." Amethyst mumbled as she slowly wakes up, before she rubs at her eyes.

"I'm going to go get changed for the day, so tell Garnet that if she comes out of the Temple before I get done." I spoke seriously to Amethyst, who only yawns and nods her head tiredly.

 _I wonder if they stayed up all night talking..._

 _Wait...! I totally forgot to take Amethyst's place on guard duty last night…_

"Sorry, Amethyst..." I spoke sadly.

"It's okay, Ste-cup! Just hurry back, I feel like I might fall asleep again..." Amethyst spoke firmly as she yawned again.

I nod my head as I quickly go to gather new clothes, before I head to the bathroom to change.

...

Once I finally change into fresh clothes, and step back into the living room, I see Garnet standing on the warp pad.

"Good morning Garnet!" I spoke warmly as I walked over to he warp pad.

"Good morning, Steven. Is everyone ready to go to The Barn?" Garnet spoke seriously as she looked from me to Amethyst and Spinel.

"Yeah, I guess so..." Amethyst spoke lazily as she moved slowly over to the warp pad.

Spinel remains silent as she walks behind Amethyst; and, in the next minute, we're all standing on the warp pad.

The white light from the warp pad shines as we all teleport over to The Barn.

The bright morning sun blares down at me especially at The Barn.

In the distance I can hear Lapis and Peridot talking, and Veggie Head barking, but I'm too far away to hear what they're saying.

"Don't even think of summoning your weapon here, Spinel. Or I will poof you..." Garnet spoke firmly as she led the way up the hill to the barn.

"I won't..." Spinel mumbled as she walked behind Amethyst, who finally looks like she's awake.

I walk behind all of them, just in case Spinel makes a run for it.

It isn't until we're a few feet away from the barn, when I see Lapis fly down from the truck, that's stuck in the top half of the barn.

"Steven, good morning! We weren't expecting to see anyone else so early in the morning." Lapis spoke eagerly as she landed by the barn doors, before she smiled warmly at me.

"Yeah, we wanted Peridot to interrogate a new Gem we all met recently, her name is Spinel." I spoke seriously as I turned to look at Spinel.

A look a fear appears on her face as she stares at Lapis.

"Spinel...?" I asked worriedly.

"Hey, Garnet! I have a question for you, can you come here?" Peridot asked excitedly from the side of the barn.

"Hmm...okay. Steven, Amethyst, keep an eye on Spinel. I'll be right back." Garnet spoke seriously as she looked at the three of us, before she turned and slowly walked over to the side of the barn to find out what Peridot wanted.

Then, I turn back to Spinel worriedly.

"What's wrong, Spinel...?" I asked cautiously as I stepped closer to her.

 _She almost looks like...when she saw all the Gems in the bubble room._

XXX

 **-Spinel-**

I stare in fear at the Lapis Lazuli by the "barn", before my thoughts run wild.

 _A...Lapis Lazuli...?!_

 _She's just like the ones...who...broke the other Spinels at that time!_

 _I got to get out of here before she breaks me too!_

"Ahh!" I cried worriedly as I turned away from the Crystal Gems and I ran as fast as I could to the Warp Pad.

"Spinel, wait! Lapis and Peridot aren't going to hurt you!" I heard Steven exclaim firmly from behind me.

"You don't know that, Steven! And, I'm not about to take that chance!" I responded anxiously as I sprinted the last few feet to the warp pad, before I jumped onto the warp.

"Come on, Amethyst! We can make it!" I heard Steven say quickly.

But, as soon as my feet touched the warp pad, I thought about warping back to Steven's house.

The same white light from earlier shines brightly, bathing me in light, as I travel to Steven's house.

But, the last thing I see is Steven and Amethyst jumping high into the air, before they also land on the warp pad.

And, the next thing I know, all three of us are warping back to Steven's.

Once we finally appear at the warp pad at Steven's, Steven tackles me to the ground.

"What is going on with you, Spinel? You weren't like this in my dream..." Steven spoke seriously as he glared at me.

"I don't want to talk about it, Steven...!" I cried in frustration as I pushed him off of me, so I could stand up.

"And, just when I thought we were getting along yesterday, Spinel..." Amethyst spoke coolly as her gem began to glow.

"Wait, Amethyst! I want to talk to Spinel and this time...I'm really going to listen." Steven spoke firmly as he stopped Amethyst by putting a hand out in front of her, before he looked over at me seriously.

I stare at him anxiously, suddenly wondering if I should just tell them everything...

 _I'll...do anything to make sure Emerald is safe..._

"I..did something...really bad...to Emerald, Steven...Amethyst." I finally spoke grimly as I covered my face with my hands.

"What did you do, Spinel…?" Steven asked warily.

"Yeah...what?!" Amethyst asked impatiently.

"I...Reshaped her...!" I responded hesitantly as tears fell from my face and I moved my hands away from my face.

"Reshaped her...?! Wait, what does that mean, Spinel…?" Steven asked in confusion.

Amethyst just stares in confusion at me, before I finally sigh heavily.

"It means, Steven…Amethyst...that I used my horrible fire powers...and...I burned her gem!" I cried angrily as more tears fell.

Steven and Amethyst stares at me in shock, before tears form in Steven's eyes too.

"I burned her gem! There were three other Spinels, all belonging to each Diamond, who also burned her gem! And, then, Blue Diamond's Bismuth…reforged her burning gem into a different shape... I...didn't know...if I had known before, I wouldn't have gone back to Homeworld!" I cried frantically as I remembered the horrors of that day.

"Wait...! Bismuth...? I wonder if she's the same Bismuth as the Crystal Gem Bismuth… And, 'reforged'...? What gem shape was it before, Spinel?" Steven asked distractedly.

I look over at Steven, tears streaming down my face, as I speak distantly, "Diamond...it was diamond shaped, Steven. I helped White and Yellow Diamond Reshape...Green Diamond."

"G-Green...Diamond...?! I didn't know there was a Green Diamond!" Steven spoke frantically as he looked from me to Amethyst.

"I didn't know either, Steven..." Amethyst spoke with disbelief as she looked from Steven to me.

"Not many people knew about her, she was younger than all the other Diamonds... And, she was supposed to be in charge of Earth before my Pink Diamond. But, she didn't want to colonize the Earth... She saw the life on it, like the way Rose did, and wanted to protect it. She told the other Diamonds that they could choose another planet for her to colonize...and then...well, you know the rest." I spoke seriously as I tried my best to wipe the tears from my eyes.

"Does...Emerald know...? She doesn't...sound like a Diamond." Steven spoke cautiously.

"No, during the reforged process, she lost parts of her memory. And, I'd like it to stay that way... I don't want her to remember me…as some kind of monster!" I spoke firmly, before I saw Steven try to protest, so I added quickly, "I didn't want to hurt her...! But, they didn't give me a choice... They would've...broken me. And, I know what I must sound like... But, Steven, I regret it…I've regretted it ever since that day; and, I've vowed to find a way to make it up to her. "

"I believe you, Spinel. And, I want to help you, help Emerald. If that makes any sense..." Steven spoke firmly.

"Thank you, Steven! I won't forget this!" I spoke happily as I smiled at him.

"Hey, isn't that the first time you smiled since I've met you?" Steven asked jokingly.

"What...? You're just seeing things that aren't true..." I spoke seriously as I suddenly frowned.

"Haha, I knew you were good, Spinel! Now, let's go help Emerald!" Steven spoke excitedly as he led the way over to the Temple Door.

"Wait...Steven. This is a bad idea... I know you want to help Spinel and Emerald, but maybe we should wait until Garnet gets back first." Amethyst spoke seriously as she rubbed her right arm with her left hand.

I look worriedly over at Amethyst.

 _No...! She's going to ruin everything!_

 _Wait...I know what to say...!_

"Actually, Amethyst, the sooner the better! Once you help me free Emerald, we'll both leave and go back home. So, you guys won't ever have to deal with us again!" I spoke honestly as I stared pleadingly at her.

"Hmm...I don't know..." Amethyst whispered anxiously.

"Come on, Amethyst, I trust Spinel. Sure she attacked us before, but that was because she thought we were going to hurt her friend. And, if you were in her situation, wouldn't you do the same thing?" Steven asked earnestly as he stood by the Temple door as he looked at the two of us.

"Well...when you put it that way...let's free Emerald! And, if she is corrupted, we'll just put her back like nothing ever happened!" Amethyst spoke excitedly as she ran over to join Steven.

I smile excitedly myself, not really understanding what "corrupted" is, as I hurry over to join them too, when Amethyst's gem starts to glow.

The Temple door opens quickly to reveal the bubble room I was in earlier.

The three of us file in quietly, the door closes behind us, as I quickly search the ceiling for Emerald.

I finally find Emerald in a Rose Quartz bubble, a few yards off the ground, and I quickly make my gem begin to glow.

I reach up with my left hand, grab a red bracelet (with orange spikes on the rim) out of my gem, before I fling my weapon at the Rose Quartz bubble to free Emerald.

As my weapon pops Emerald's bubble, her rectangular, green, gem starts to glow, before a green mannequin starts to form first. Plus, her gem moves to her left upper arm.

Then, long (down past her lower back), wavy, dark green-and-light green hair forms next.

Her light green skin comes into focus, but her eyes (with black on her eye lids) remain closed, while five dark green diamond tattoos appear around her right eye.

Finally her clothes form: a black, short sleeve, undershirt with a sky blue, mid-thigh, dress (which have two thin, sky blue, hoop sleeves attached to the top of the dress) over top of the undershirt, black fingerless gloves (which start a little bit above her elbows), light green, knee-length, shorts with dark green, half-calf, boots.

Once she fully forms, she slowly falls to the ground, before her feet touch safely on the ground in front of me.

She then slowly opens her eyes.

Her beautiful sky blue eyes search the room, first looking scared and worried, until they finally land on me.

XXX

 **-Emerald-**

"Spinel...?! Is it really you...? I've been looking for you since forever ago!" I cried with glee as I smiled at her, before I added anxiously, "Or...what feels like forever... I don't...remember where I was the last time I was here. It's all kind of...fuzzy."

"I'm sure the memories will come back to you, Em. Who knows how long you were in that bubble..." Spinel spoke cautiously as she moved closer to me.

"'Bubble'...? I was in a bubble...? That sounds so familiar, but I can't...ugh...remember!" I spoke seriously, before a splitting pain shot through my gem on my left upper arm.

So, I quickly cover my gem with my right hand, which eases the pain a little bit.

"Em...! Are you alright?!" Spinel asked worriedly as she finally just dashed over to where I stood, before she looks me over anxiously.

I slowly move my right hand away from my gem, before I smile warmly at Spinel.

"I'm fine, Spinel... Anyway, where are we?" I asked curiously as I looked around the room.

It isn't until I look up, where I see countless Gems poofed and in bubbles, that I begin to worry again.

"I'll explain everything, Em. But, first, let's get out of here." Spinel spoke firmly as she smiled at me.

"Okay...sounds good to me." I spoke warily as Spinel lightly grabbed my right hand, before she slowly pulled me towards a door with gems inside a star on it.

But, as we walked I noticed two other Gems? standing still and staring at me with worried looks.

"Spinel...who are those...Gems? I've never seen them before... They don't belong to Topaz's splatoon, right...?" I whispered curiously as I stopped walking to stare at them.

"No, Em, they aren't part of Topaz's splatoon... They're actually Crystal Gems, the ones who all of Homeworld are fighting against. And, who probably poofed you and stuffed you in a bubble." Spinel spoke seriously as she stopped walking to stare at me, before she looked back to the other two.

"Hey, Spinel, you know we didn't poof Emerald! You're giving her a bad first impression of us!" The Gem with the black hair and funny looking clothes spoke angrily.

"Yeah, like, what's the deal...Spine?!" The other Gem (which on closer inspection of the gem on her chest, I just now notice is an Amethyst) spoke with disbelief as she glared at Spinel.

"Just kidding! I was joking! Amethyst told me that humans like to joke here on Earth. So, I just had to… You should've seen your faces, Steven, Amethyst!" Spinel exclaimed jokingly as she suddenly smiles at them.

"Haha...you really got us, Spinel." Steven spoke seriously as he sighed with relief.

"Ahaha...! I see what you did there! Nice one, Spine!" Amethyst spoke casually as she smirked at Spinel.

I just stand there silently as I look between all of them, before I finally speak angrily, "Will someone please tell me what's going on around here?! Spinel, why are you hanging out with the enemy?! Why are you two not fighting Spinel? I don't...understand what's going on!"

Suddenly, my gem on my left upper arm begins to glow, before I reach my right hand up to pull out my weapon.

A multiple green colored, spiky (the spikes are attached to the fan folds of the fan), fan with a chain flail attached at the end appears from my gem; and, as I take hold of my fan weapon, Steven and Amethyst looked worriedly between each other.

Then, the three of them look at me worriedly, before Spinel speaks seriously, "Okay, Em, I'll tell you everything..."

XXX

 **-Spinel-**

After I explained everything to Emerald, we left the bubble room, she put her weapon away, and we all sat around Steven's couch.

"So, this Rose Quartz shattered your Diamond, you went to Earth to confront her, but she poofed you and placed you in a bubble in that room? Is that…correct, Spinel?" Emerald asked seriously.

"More or less, yes..." I spoke warily as I eyed Emerald.

"Hmm... I think... I remember something!" Emerald spoke excitedly as she looked brightly at me.

"What...do you remember, Em?" I asked worriedly.

Please don't remember what I did to you...

"I remember…you telling Topaz that you were going to confront a Rose Quartz, back on Yellow Diamond's ship... And, she let you go... But, I was shocked! It felt like you just joined us, only to leave right away..." Emerald spoke grimly as she frowned at me.

"I'm sorry, Em..." I spoke sorrowfully.

"Then, I...asked Topaz why she let you go. And, she said…said...ugh! I can't remember what she said!" Emerald spoke in frustration as she suddenly touched her gem with her right hand.

Her subconscious mind must be trying to remember when she was Green Diamond...!

Why else would she be touching her gem so much...?

"But, I do remember what happened after I talked to Topaz... I stole a ship, went to Earth, to find you, Spinel." Emerald spoke firmly as she finally looked back at me again.

"You did what?! Why would you do such a thing, Emerald?! You could've been shattered by a Crystal Gem!" I spoke with disbelief.

"I didn't care about that, Spinel! I was worried about you... I didn't want you to be shattered by Rose Quartz!" Emerald spoke earnestly as tears formed in her eyes.

"Oh, Em... I would've been fine. You're the one who's more important than me..." I spoke seriously as I felt like crying too.

"Don't say that, Spinel! You're important to me and to Topaz!" Emerald spoke firmly as she smiled at me.

I could only smile back at her, I felt like if I tried to speak, I would only start to cry.

 _I didn't know...that you would chase after me, Em..._

 _After my Diamond was shattered...I didn't think anyone cared about me anymore!_

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but...how are you two going to get home?" Amethyst asked casually from where she sat on the floor in front of the couch.

"Amethyst…! Can't you see that Spinel and Emerald are having a loving reunion?" Steven spoke sternly to Amethyst from where he sat to the left of me on the couch, with tears streaming down his face.

"Steven, you don't have to cry. It's all in the past now... And, Em and I can finally go back home to Topaz. As for your question, Amethyst, Em and I will be using Steven's warp pad to get to the Galaxy Warp. We'll leave from there." I spoke firmly as I looked at Steven first, before I turned my attention to Amethyst.

Amethyst frowns at me anxiously, before she speaks seriously, "I don't know how to break it to you, but all the warp pads on the Galaxy Warp are broken... Garnet made sure the Homeworld Warp was especially broken..."

"What...?! Oh, no, what are we going to do Emerald...?!" I asked with disbelief as I turned to her worriedly.

"We'll find another way, Spinel... I'm sure of it." Emerald spoke firmly, but I could tell from her expression that she was worried too.

We all sit in silence for a while, until Amethyst speaks excitedly, "What if you two fuse? I bet one of you has a cool ability that when fused, could be used to get you guys back into space!"

"I've only heard of fusion before, I've...never fused myself..." I spoke anxiously as I looked over at Emerald.

"I've never even heard of fusion! What is it?" Emerald asked excitedly as her face lights up.

"Well, first you need two or more gems, who can combine into one gem... And, Pearl said that Gems must be in perfect sync physically, mentally, and emotionally. Then, Garnet said that the new fusion has extra body parts and the combined heights and strengths of the fuses. But, she also said that fusion is hard for Gems that have trouble collaborating. Though, I doubt you two would have any trouble!" Steven spoke seriously as his eyes light up with stars.

"Well, it couldn't hurt to try, right, Em?" I asked anxiously.

"Yeah, this sounds exciting!" Emerald spoke eagerly as she sprang to her feet.

"Come on, let's go outside, so you guys have room to fuse! The beach will work out nicely!" Amethyst spoke firmly as she led the way over to the front door.

"Okay!" Steven, Emerald, and I said together as we all followed after Amethyst.

...

Once outside on the sand, below Steven's house, Emerald and I face each other seriously as Steven and Amethyst stand on the hill to Steven's house.

Both my red gem, on the right side of my neck, and Emerald's green gem on her left upper arm begin to glow.

When suddenly, a red beam of light shoots out of my gem and a green beam of light shoots out of Emerald's gem; and, then the beams of light both connect to one another.

I quickly grab the red beam of light with my left hand; and, try to pull it out of my gem, but the light instantly wraps around my left wrist.

I watch curiously as Emerald does the same with her right hand, when the light quickly wraps around her right wrist.

In the next instant, the light fades away and a red-and-dark green, color-block ribbon takes its place.

I finally realize that this is how we're going to fuse!

"Emerald, just follow my lead!" I spoke confidently as I wrapped my arm once around the red ribbon attached to my wrist.

"Okay, Spinel!" Emerald spoke excitedly as she wrapped her arm once with the dark green ribbon.

I dash to the right and run around Emerald in a wide circle, while the ribbon attached to our wrists wraps around Emerald's waist.

Emerald then dances slowly in place to her own groove.

It isn't until I wrap her waist three times, when I finally stop running; and, then, I jump high into the air, before I fall gently with a huge grin on my face towards Emerald.

"I've got you, Spinel!" Emerald spoke excitedly as she smiled up at me with her arms out wide.

"I know you do, Emerald!" I spoke firmly as the excess ribbon flows around the both of us.

I finally reach Emerald, she catches me with ease in her arms, but I sweep one of her feet back so I could tilt her backwards, while I held her up.

"I can't believe you just did that, Spinel..." Emerald spoke teasingly as she rested her forehead on mine.

"I can't believe it either, Em..." I spoke earnestly as I closed my eyes as we both started glowing the same colors as our gems.

It isn't until the excess ribbons surround the both of us completely, that we both begin to fuse together!

XXX

 **-Steven-**

Both Spinel's and Emerald's bodies meld into one form, which grows in size to about the size of Opal and grows four arms instead of two (with Spinel's red tear shaped gem moving to the new form's right side of her neck and Emerald's green rectangular gem moving to the new form's left upper arm, on the top left arm), before the new form flies into the air.

The first thing that forms on this new form is: long pigtails of only vibrant red hair (held up at the sides of her head by red-and-black X hair clips) and wavy, loose (outside of the ponytails), dark green-and-light green hair, which some dark green-and-light green hair is pulled over the front of her chest.

Then, a red-and-light green, color-block, headband (with two long ribbons behind her head) forms on her forehead.

Next, her skin suddenly starts changing into dark green with red spots all over her skin; and, four eyes open to reveal: the top eyes, (from left to right, facing me), are bright red and sky blue, while the bottom pair of eyes are sky blue and bright red, with red lines all around the four eyes. And, five dark green diamond tattoos appear around the left most eyes, facing me.

One mouth, below the four eyes glaring at me, smirks down at me.

Lastly, her new clothes take form: a red, sleeveless, dress (with a black undershirt) with orange trim and two sets of sky blue buttons running down vertically of the dress, red-and-dark green, color-block ribbons tied all around the dress's waist, blue and yellow ribbons wrap around black fingerless gloves (which starts a little bit above her elbows) on the two upper most arms, on her lower two arms are long, puffy sleeves (the left sleeve, facing me is dark green and the right sleeve is red, which both have orange trim) that completely cover her hands, a second long skirt (light green on the outside of the skirt and red on the inside) attaches to the back of the dress's skirt, and lastly light green, mid-thigh shorts with dark green knee-length boots.

"Wow, she's so...beautiful!" I spoke in awe as I stared up at the new fusion with stars in my eyes.

"Yeah, she's beautiful alright, but we should fuse too, Steven! Just in case she tries something..." Amethyst spoke anxiously as she turned to me worriedly.

I look at her seriously as I reach out my right hand, before I say firmly, "Let's fuse then, Amethyst!"

She nods silently as she takes my right hand with her right hand, before we both start glowing with light.

XXX

-Heliotrope "Bloodstone"= **Spinel** + _Emerald_ -

I stare down at my newly formed body in awe, slowly moving my new set of arms around aimlessly, before Spinel and Emerald start thinking inside my head.

 **'This is so...new! And, different...but...in a good way.-Spinel'**

 _'Yeah...who knew fusion could be so...exciting!-Emerald'_

 **'Wait...a thought just came to me. What do we call ourselves? We can't be 'Spinel and Emerald' when we're like this...-Spinel'**

 _'Hmm...we kinda look like a Heliotrope Gem. I've had to do a lot of research on other kinds of Gems, since my memory is a little messed up.-Emerald'_

 **'Alright, Heliotrope it is!-Spinel'**

Once I finally have control of my new form, I quickly make both my Emerald gem and my Spinel gem glow.

I use my upper most left arm to reach over to my Spinel gem, pull out a red bracelet (with orange spikes), before I reach my upper most right arm over to my Emerald gem.

I then pull out a multiple green colored, spiky (the spikes are attached to the fan folds of the fan), fan with a chain flail attached at the end; and, then I combine both weapons into one!

The red bracelet connects to the end of the chain flail of the fan, before I duplicate the fan-bracelet chain flail so that I have two of them.

Then, I pass both weapons to my lower two arms, with the long sleeves, before they start fanning the fans towards the ground.

Suddenly, a green wind forms from fanning the fans as the wind keeps me hovering in the air.

 _'With this, we'll finally able to leave and go see Topaz again!-Emerald'_

 **'I can't wait, Em... I wonder how she's been doing without us there...-Spinel'**

 _'Yeah, I hope she hasn't let Milky Quartz and Tiger's Eye boss her around without me there!-Emerald'_

 **'Who...are they?-Spinel'**

 _'They're Gems Yellow Diamond assigned to Topaz's splatoon after you left to go see Rose Quartz.-Emerald'_

 **'I…see. Well let's go!-Spinel-**

As I finally decide to leave this planet once and for all, I make my lower arms fan faster to gain altitude to fly into space.

But, before my wind powers pick up speed, I suddenly remember Steven and Amethyst.

 _I should thank them for helping Spinel and Emerald to fuse, and bringing me into existence._

So, I look down below at where Steven and Amethyst used to be, only to find a new Gem in their place!

This new Gem has short, unruly, dark brown hair with brown skin; and, she also has a brown-tinted quartz gem in the center of her upper chest and a brown-tinted quartz gem in the center of her stomach.

She also has three arms instead of two, with her extra arm attached to her left arm.

Her clothes consist of: a purple/brown, tank top (which is frayed at the bottom), a stretched out, red shirt (with a stretched out yellow star in the center of the shirt and the shirt stops just a little bit above her gem on her stomach), blue shorts with purple trim, black pants (underneath the blue shorts) with dark purple stars on the knees, and lastly dark purple boots.

"Who're you...?" I asked warily.

The Gem looks up at me, before she smirks as she says excitedly, "The name's Smoky Quartz; and, I'm the fusion of Steven and Amethyst!"

XXX

-Smoky Quartz= **Steven** + _Amethyst_ -

"I didn't know you two could fuse, that's so...interesting!" The new fusion of Spinel and Emerald spoke with awe as she stared down at me.

 **'It's so great that we can show Spinel and Emerald our fusion!-Steven'**

 _'Yeah, hopefully they can work together, like us.-Amethyst'_

"Yeah, Steven and Amethyst built up a strong bond, before...pow! I came to be. So, what's your name, then?" I asked curiously.

"It's Heliotrope." Heliotrope spoke anxiously.

"That's a very cool name, but I'm gonna call you Bloodstone for short." I spoke firmly.

"Okay..." Bloodstone spoke warily.

"Well, it was nice meeting ya, but don't you have to fly into space to get back to Topaz?" I asked cautiously as I readied to summon my weapon, just in case.

"Oh, yeah, well...bye!" Bloodstone spoke seriously as she waved her upper most left hand at me.

XXX

-Heliotrope "Bloodstone"= **Spinel** + _Emerald_ -

With my final goodbye to Smoky Quartz, I went back to fanning the fans with my lower two arms.

A strong green wind quickly picks up all around me as I fly higher into the air.

It isn't until a flash of bright light blinds my four eyes, that I stop fanning so fast.

I quickly look all around for the source of the light, when I suddenly look back down at Smoky Quartz.

The sun, I just now notice, is reflecting off the quartz gem on her stomach, before I see the slightest pink color flash across her gem, which reminds me of Rose's gem.

 **'Rose...Quartz...?-Spinel'**

Sudden images of Rose Quartz spread out in my mind 's eye, until the scene where I confront her comes into clear view.

 _'Spinel...what's...happening?-Emerald'_

"Ugh...why did I suddenly forget...what you did?! It wasn't something to forgive so easily! And, yet...I was nice to you, almost befriended you, but...you didn't even care what you did to Her!" I spoke heatedly as I glared down at Smoky Quartz.

"No, it isn't like that, Bloodstone! I'm not...Steven's not Rose Quartz, remember? What Rose did was wrong, but getting angry at someone else isn't going to change the past! Please, you've got to focus or else you'll lose yourself!" Smoky Quartz cried worriedly.

"All I ever hear from you...is excuses!" I cried angrily as both of my gems glowed.

I summon two more fan-bracelet chain flails, hold them in my upper hands, before I flick both fans until the fan opens up into a spiky disk.

Then, I fling both fans at Smoky Quartz as I summon the fire inside the red bracelets attached to both fans, which causes the spiky disks to spin around the red bracelets.

"Uh-oh...! I better do something quick!" Smoky Quartz exclaimed anxiously as both of her gems began to glow.

She suddenly summons her weapon: two multi-brown and white, circle-like objects that are attached to each other (with a white star and a brown circle in the center of the star, on the outside of both of them) with a black whip wrapped around the inside of the two circle-like objects.

"I don't want to fight you, but I will if I have to!" Smoky Quartz spoke seriously as she flicked her weapon around her back, before both of her left hands grabbed the excess black whip.

Then, she spins her weapon at the on coming spiky disk flails, before she summons another weapon (in her right hand) just like the first one.

Smoky Quartz spins the new weapon at my weapons, before wind picks up from her weapon.

But, since I'm controlling the fire inside my bracelets, my weapons don't get blown away by Smoky's weapons.

"Hmm...fine, then let's try this!" Smoky Quartz spoke in frustration as she stopped spinning her weapons, before she flicked them head on at my weapons.

Smoky's weapons smash right into mine, making them disappear altogether!

If that wasn't bad enough, her weapons keep on going as they fly straight at me!

As Smoky Quartz's weapons slams into my stomach and chest, Spinel and Emerald start fighting with each other.

 **'Emerald, I have to do this! She would want me to do this...-Spinel'**

 _'Stop being selfish, Spinel! This isn't supposed to be about revenge! What happened in the past is over now, we can't change it, so we might as well move on!-Emerald'_

 **'Well...maybe I can't move on!-Spinel'**

 _'Can't you at least try...? For Topaz...? For...me?-Emerald'_

Spinel drifts into silence as I slash at Smoky Quartz's weapons with my bare hands, before she flicks them both back down to her.

Suddenly, a sharp pain shoots through my Emerald gem on my upper left arm.

I quickly grab it with my upper most right arm, when an image flashes through my mind.

I'm lying down on some sort of table, as I see Spinel across the room from me.

She's crying her eyes out as she uses her fire bracelet...to...burn my gem on my arm!

 _'Aah! What...is this?! Why do I see this?! This isn't...my memory...is it?!-Emerald'_

 **'No, Emerald...! Don't remember! It's too...painful!-Spinel'**

 _'Do you know something about this, Spinel?-Emerald'_

Suddenly, I can feel my fusion body falling apart, before Spinel purposefully unfuses from Emerald.

XXX

 **-Spinel-**

I can feel myself falling from the air straight to the ground, but I don't even care...

 _Emerald saw me...!_

 _She saw what I did to her...!_

 _It's all over now..._

I look over at Emerald, who has her eyes closed, as she falls with me to the ground.

But, judging from her face alone, I can tell something's wrong with her...her face is expressionless.

"Emerald!" I cried worriedly as I reached out to her.

But, she just falls silently as she hits the ground hard.

I silently and quickly land on my feet a few yards away from her.

"Emerald...!" I cried worriedly as I dashed over to her on the ground.

Just as I'm about to touch her right arm, to turn her around to face me, she suddenly whips her head around and glares at me.

"How could you, Spinel...?! I thought you wanted us to go back to Yellow Diamond's ship...back to Topaz?! But, you were too obsessed with your revenge plot! I'm sorry about what happened to your Diamond... I'm sorry that you feel bad about it, but you need to stop living in the past! There are people here, in the present, that care about you... Topaz, me...even Steven and Amethyst cares, when we were just attacking them! Why can't you accept that?" Emerald questioned heatedly as she looked at me with disgust.

 _What...?_

 _You're acting like...you don't remember seeing me burn you!_

 _Is it because of your memory loss...?_

 _This...is good!_

 _Now, she won't think I'm monster!_

 _I just got to act like it never happened..._

"Emerald...I'm sorry! But, I don't know if I can ever get over what happened..." I spoke dejectedly as I moved my hand reluctantly to my left arm.

"Well, until you do...I don't want to fuse with you ever again!" Emerald responded firmly as she pushed herself to her feet.

I silently stare after her as she walks over to Steven and Amethyst, who suddenly unfused during our fall, to apologize to them.

 _Oh, Emerald...!_

 _Ugh..._

 _What have I done...?!_

 _I just made everything worse...!_

 _What should I do...Topaz?!_

XXX

* * *

 _ **-To be Continued-**_


End file.
